Ephemera
by BorneToFlow
Summary: Letters exchanged between Elsie & Charles, and Elsie & Becky Barton (nee Hughes), and also with other OCs. Consistent with my 1926 head-canon and pre-history of the Hughes sisters. Set after 'The Acquisition of Memories' & 'Calling Stumps' and makes more sense to read them in that order 1st. An attempt at an epistolary form of story as Chelsie edge closer to retirement.
1. Pt 1: Elsie to Becky, 31st July, 1926

**Ephemera**

 **Set one week after Charles last cricket match for Downton Abbey in late July, 1926.**

 **This piece will follow some correspondence between Elsie and her sister Becky, post-my 1926 version of the Chelsie wedding. It follows my own headcanon for Elsie's pre-history and it will probably not make a lot of sense if you do not read my expose of such things across 'The Acquisition of Memories' and then the 'Calling Stumps' stories. I have had to adjust a line of thought for Charles in Chapter 6- Coming to his Senses—Sight in 'Acquisition' to account for the fact that he now has Elsie's extended family to consider in his future married life. The main points to be aware of are that Becky is not in a care home and has lived a long and fruitful life with her husband and family in Lytham St Anne's running a very successful bakery on the promenade of the busy east coast seaside resort town. SO, she and Elsie can likely cook up a storm whenever they get together and once more 'cooking-gate' can be discounted as an utter nonsense that would never see either Charles nor Elsie acting in such silly and rude ways to one another as they so woefully did in JF-canon! Good.**

 **Some of Becky and her husband David Barton's children and grandchildren have scattered across the countryside. I have envisioned a whole family tree for Becky and her husband. The inspiration for it was the group photo of the Chelsie wedding where two girls stand in front of Charles and Elsie and the rest of the Downton crew. I wondered who those girls might be and thought that they could be relatives of Elsie's. I have made them out to be just going on seven and eight years old when they are likely a bit older than that by looking at them. But, I wanted to fit them into a reasonable family/birthrate timeline so I put them down as a little younger. The Hughes/Barton family tree/timeline will be listed post-script. Sadly, Fanfiction will not allow for a family tree diagram to be uploaded. However, I am interested to see if this might make a bit of sense to readers without seeing the family tree first. Elsie does drop a lot of relatives names in this letter to her beloved sister, so I would wager it might get confusing in this epistolary text form to begin with.**

 **I am not sure where this all might lead… well… I do have some ideas brewing! But first I need to get Becky's distinct voice working in a return letter to Elsie. That may take some time, so don't hold your breath for fast updates!**

 **Anyway, I wanted to put this out there for some feedback first. Let me know what you think in a review if you care to leave one or I am happy to PM too.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **BorneToFlow**

 **oOOo**

 **Ephemera**

 **(singular: ephemeron) any transitory written or printed matter not meant to be retained or preserved. The word derives from the Greek ephemeros, meaning "lasting only one day, short-lived". Letters are often collected as historical ephemera.**

 **oOOo**

 _Saturday, 31st July, 1926_

 _Dearest Becky,_

 _I know that I have been quite tardy in writing to you properly since Charles and my return from Scarborough. Life seems to have become busier than ever in the house now that we have announced our retirement. Miss Baxter and Mr Barrow look like they will make a fine, if a somewhat_ _odd_ _couple to take over from us. Oh well, I would wager many thought Charles and I were an odd mix to run the Abbey when I first took over from Mrs Dakin! Thirty years now just gone. Hard to believe isn't it? Charles reminded me of it in London on our honeymoon—the dear man! You should see the lovely necklace he gifted me to commemorate it, Becky— you will faint! But Baxter and Barrow will do just as well together at the helm, I am willing to wager. It is a strange time for both of us, though. Quite unsettling in many ways— almost like we are both losing a limb. But it is a happy thing too. Nevertheless, it is very strange._

 _I really was so glad to hear in your last note that you and your David are also able to truly step back from running the shop day-to-day now. How are you finding it all? Alistair has certainly done both his poor late father and his Mam (not to mention the two of you!) very proud indeed, what with running the shop so well with David Jr. Moira told me how very proud she is. It was a joy to see her again at the wedding along with you, my dear, and of course with darling Rebekah and Lili-speth with you. They are so grown up now! Please do thank the girls again for caring for my bouquet on the day and helping to have it all pressed so beautifully while I was away._

 _But Moira really does think so very highly of young Alistair's Bonnie-lass too, doesn't she? I can see it when she speaks of her. I often think that lass has come some ways to fill a bit of that hole that was left when her dear little Jean died. So very young— it could break your heart still, couldn't it? But it does at least seem that all things are coming full circle for Moira, despite all of her losses. If Charles and I are proof of anything, it is that it is never too late to find love again, and I do wish that for our Moira again, and of course for David Jr too, if the chance should arise for them either of them again. Still, I was so very glad to see Moira so very happy, not just for us, but in herself and with her granddaughters all about her. What a lovely thing for Alistair and Bonnie to have a little time to themselves without the children when you came over, even with all the busy summer work in the shop. You are right in what you said, though—unfortunately, it does seem that their family is not to grow any further. Do you think our young namesakes will end up being anything like us, Becky? Oh, but the world is so very changed for our lot now. I only hope it will be even better for them than it was for us, not that I am at all unhappy, as ye well know. My! But I still cannot believe that they are nearly seven and eight years old a piece!—Your Great grandchildren and my lovely great-grand nieces! Is that what I call them? I have lost track! How can that be? Aren't we still too young for all of that? Sometimes I cannot believe we have come this far. When did all of this happen, Becky? Blink and you will miss it all, it seems. Oh dear, I fear I am waxing quite nostalgic now, aren't I? And more and more-so every day it seems! Is this what getting old is all about? But I do miss you all as much as ever, my dears. Please do send all of the young ones_ _both_ _of our love now._

 _It really has been so very long since I have seen all of my dear nieces and nephew together like that, hasn't it?—and dear James, too. Thank goodness we managed to get even that many of the Hughes-Barton clan together for something other than a funeral for a change! I was surprised that Stuart and Mary could make it at all— what with their boys barely off the hip and into short pants. It was such a surprise and a beautiful treat to have him pipe me in and out of the church. I could not have asked for more. And then he went and played as beautifully as ever for our waltz, even though the old school house piano could have done with a bit of a tune-up! He managed it well, though, and all of Downton well knows the issues we have with that particular set of ivories! Do thank him again on our behalf. Oh, how I would have loved to have seen Alistair and Bonnie again myself, but I guess someone always has to hold down the fort at Barton's Bakery or the summer visitors in Lytham's would surely starve for lack decent fare! Also, do send Ailith and Daffydd, and all of their young ones all of my love, too. I don't know when I will ever see them again now they all live so far away from you all. That said, maybe we could time it for when Charles and I visit you next in Lytham. Does Daffydd find it easy to get away at all? I do know it is hard enough for Selah and James to get away from Argyll, let alone both of theirs with all of their little bairns now in tow— just as it was when all of_ _yours_ _where still clinging to your skirts, isn't that right, Becky! You know I have been remembering those early days so much of late—when I could sometimes get away to visit you— back when David Jr was still in short pants himself! I was fortunate to see them all grow up as much as I have done. They are all a great blessing, are they not?_

 _Charles, I think, is more than a little chuffed to know that he has suddenly acquired such a large throng of extended family at this late stage of his life. Charles never had that, you know. But it is true that this new family he shares with me does overwhelm him a little, along with all of the changes we are facing in the days ahead—what with retiring and moving out of the Abbey. You know, it really must have been so different for him when he was orphaned at much the same age as we were. He really had no-one but the estate to care for him and he was very fortunate that they did— and then some besides! He is a good man and has deserved the good life he has been able to build for himself at Downton. I have recently come to recall just how scared you and I both were back when we first went into service, and I cannot imagine fully how it must have felt for him when he lost his Mam and Da at an even younger age than us. At least we had each other back then, Becky._

 _But it most certainly was a joy for both Charles and me to see my grand nieces and nephews still in the bloom of youth and with some of their own young 'uns in tow. Becky, you are far too young to have all these great-grandchildren! (And let me just add that you looked as lovely as ever on our special day— it would not have been the same without you and your David there, my dear). Although, I must say, that Charles found the whole Barton clan descending upon Downton all at once a little unsettling in the days leading up to the wedding. It did take him aback somewhat! I am sure he will adjust in time, though. Thank goodness we finally agreed upon the schoolhouse as the appropriate venue for our big day. I do not think the hallowed halls of the Abbey would have coped with such a crowd as our lot reeling through it all at once! But we must arrange a trip to see you all again once the handover to Baxter and Barrow here is all complete. But sadly, I cannot imagine that we will make it to Lytham before mid-spring next year—more is the pity._

 _I am beginning to think that maybe I should show Charles more of our Argyll, too. I did not think I would ever go back there, truth be told, but I have only just recently discovered that Charles has the makings of a keen angler in him. We have already spoken of some short trips we might take where he may finally indulge in this hobby again, but I think Argyll might prove quite an attractive challenge for him and worth the trouble of getting out there. Perhaps James and young Stuart can take Charles out to some good streams and that way I can catch up with my lovely Selah again. Would you believe that we are already planning for Somerset at some point, for I think I should like to see some different parts of the country now that time will allow for it. Perhaps you and David could join us on a small jaunt one day?— maybe meet somewhere halfway between Lancashire and Yorkshire—start a war over a flower or something!_

 _By the way, Charles sends his best regards to all of his new family in Lytham's and beyond. He is just reminding me that we have yet to formally thank you all (you know my Mr Carson will not stand for that!). But especially, please send on our thanks to Moira and Selah and David Jr, if I do not get to write to them first, of course— for taking the time to bring as many of and all of your grandchildren as they could with them. It means a lot to us that they would find the time to make the trip to Downton just to see two doddering old fools, whom they barely even know, finally coming to their senses enough to get married! I am so glad you were all able to get away for part of the summer for a change too. Downton truly shines in the summertime, does it not?_

 _I have enclosed some photographs for you. Apart from the lovely one of you and David with Charles and I, and then David Jr, Moira, and Selah and James with us, there is a particularly lovely one with Rebekah and Lili-speth in it. I know they will not recognise most of our people in it, but I did think that Alistair and Bonnie would still appreciate seeing their very grown up girls looking so lovely. They were proper little ladies on the day, were they not? But do please tell me that all is right with David Jr. He seems to have the weight of the world upon his shoulders now that I look at the pictures. Perhaps it is worries for his young Margaret. She is a lovely young woman now and she surely turned the heads of many a young Downton lad that much is certain! I do not envy David Jr trying to fend of unsuitable suitors for that young lass! It does seems his young Hugh has made a lovely match with Elizabeth. Although, now I think on it, both of them still have that air of young waifishness about them. How are they both getting along? Do you think they will be having their own bairns as quickly as the rest of the Hughes-Barton clan have always managed to?_

 _Well, there'll be no children possible on my front! But, Gosh! I am married two months already, myself! Time does fly. I never knew how much it must feel this way for you, as your family has grown up and flown away. You know, this was the very first time I had Selah, Moira and David Jr to Downton all at once. I guess it was always easier for me to come to you during the season. They have been dears to try and visit me, each one of them on their own whenever they could over the years, but it is always trickier with children in tow and work that cannot be left behind. Truth be told , I always found it better to come to all of you and occupy my time and thoughts whilst Charles was away for so many months each year. Downton is not my Downton without him there and I fear whenever I did receive any of your visits here over many of those years that I was not very much myself. Oh dear, what an silly lovelorn old sap I sound now!_

 _But I digress. How I wish I had time to visit you again this summer. I miss talking to you, dear Becky. This rambling letter seems to attest most sorely to that fact. There is just so much that it is easier to say when we are face to face it seems—the way we jump from one thought to another and always know what way the other is thinking—especially with what really matters. I think I am beginning to have that fully with Charles now. It is like I have always seen with you and your David._

 _Please write again soon and tell me all of your news. As it was with this letter, I cannot promise that I will have much spare time to write back quickly. Most likely, it will not be at such great length, either, what with everything that is going on here at the moment. But do know that you are ever in my thoughts and my love follows you and yours in all of their good times and across their various trials._

 _Ever your loving sister,_

 _Elsie._

 _ **OOOo**_

 **The Hughes-Barton Family Tree**

 **Iain Hughes** **(b. 1838 d. 1874, aged 36 yrs— respiratory illness based on issues with mould from threshing a poor and mildewed crop one year.)Married to** **Moira Hughes (nee Cameron)** **(b. 1840 d. 1876, aged 36 yrs— Maybe smallpox?)**

 **Their Issue (2)-**

 **Rebekah (Becky) Jean Hughes** **(b. 1860, now 66years old)**

 **Elspeth (Elsie) Mae Hughes** **(b. 1862, now 64 years old)**

 **OOOo**

 **Elsie Mae Hughes** **\- 12 when father died and 14 when mother died. Entered service at Nunnington Hall, Yorkshire with Becky in 1876- upon a recommendation from a friend of the family in Argyll who knew someone with influence at that stately home. Becky leaves service at 20 years of age when she marries and moves to Lancashire to open a shop with her new husband. Elsie briefly returns to Argyll around 1892/3-1895 to work at Duneagle for the Flintshires. She arrives at Downton Abbey as head housemaid in Autumn of 1895 and transitions to Housekeeper a mere 11 months later on May 30** **th** **, 1896. One day after her wedding (1926) marks the 30** **th** **anniversary of her time as Housekeeper with Charles.**

 **OOOo**

 **Becky Jean Hughes** **\- 14 when father died and 16 when mother died. Married** **David James Barton (Sr)** **in 1880 (David Sr. b. 1858, originally from Lancashire, baker by trade and now 68 years old).**

 **Their Issue (3)-**

 **Moira Ann Barton** **(b. 1881, now aged 45 years). Married name-** **Finlay** **. Widowed.**

 **Selah Blair Barton** **(b. 1882, now aged 43-4 years). Married name-** **Gordon**

 **David Hugh Barton (David Jr)** **(b. 1884, now aged 41 years). Widowed.**

 **These are the three young children in the photograph on Elsie Hughes sitting room wall- her much beloved nieces and nephew.**

 **OOOo**

 **Moira Ann Barton** **(b. 1881) married** **Alistair Finlay** **(Sr) (b.1880)** **in 1899. Moira was widowed in 1915 (Alistair Sr volunteered for WW1 in the first call up in a 'pals battalion' from his workplace. He died at age 35 in France).**

 **Their Issue (2)-**

 **Alistair James Finlay (Jr)** **(b. 1899, now aged 27 years). Only 15 when his father died in France. Alistair Jr was desperate to follow in his father's footsteps and do his bit for the war effort. He saw a small amount of action at the end of WW 1 but returned home relatively unscathed. Prior to that, David Barton Sr and Jr took Alistair Jr under their wings as an apprentice baker for the shop and he returned easily to the family business after the war.** **Alistair Jr married at the end of 1918 to ****Bonni** **e** **(nee.** **Campbell)** **(Known as Bonnie-lass to her loved ones in the Hughes-Barton and Finlay clan/s).** **Their issue (2)** **These are the two girls I was inspired by in the Chelsea wedding photo. They are Becky (Hughes)Barton, and Elsie (Hughes) Carson's namesakes:** **Rebekah Jean Finlay (b. 1919 and nearly 8 years old- determined to not have her name said in the diminutive form!); and, ****Elspeth Mae Finlay (b. 1920 and nearly aged 7 and lovingly referred to as Lili-speth). ****So just imagine that these girls look a bit younger in the Chelsie wedding shot for my sake! These two girls are great-grandchildren to Becky and great-grand-nieces to Elsie (I think!).**

 **Jean Lilian Finlay ****(b. 1901 d. 1905) Measles. Caught from Moira Ann Finlay when Moira was pregnant with a third child. That unborn child was still-born and remained unnamed. Moira was unable to carry a child to term again. **

**oOOo**

 **Selah Blair Barton** **(b. 1882) M** **arried** **James Stuart Gordon** **(b. 1880)** **in 1901. Now living back in Argyll and farming with her Scottish husband. They met through old contacts from Argyll that Becky maintained a correspondence with.**

 **Their issue (2):**

 **Stuart James David Gordon** **(b. 1902, aged 24 now) married to** **Mary Grace (nee Ross)** **(b.1902)** **in 1920. They have 2 young children so far, Hamish ****D** avid **(4 yrs old) and Cameron Ross** **(3 years old); and,**

 **Ailith Jean Williams (nee Gordon)** **(b. 1904, aged 22 years now) married to** **Daffydd Williams** **in 1922. They met when Daffydd took a rugby trip with a team to the grounds in Lytham St Anne's and Ailith travelled with her mother, Selah, to visit Becky and David Barton et al. one autumn. Ailith and Daffydd are now based in Wales and have two children-** **Gordon Daffydd** **(3 yrs) and** **Isla Grace** **(18 months)**

 **oOOo**

 **David Hugh Barton Jr ****(b. 1884) married** **Margaret Janette Smith** **(b. 1885; d. 1908 during childbirth) in 1904. The widowed David Jr has now taken over his father's bakery in Lytham St Annes (it was renamed Barton and Son in 1904 when David Jr had finished his 6 year apprenticeship. When Alistair Finlay Sr died in 1915, both David Sr and Jr became father figures to Alistair Jr and saw to his apprenticeship too. As a widower with young children, David Jr avoided war service.**

 **David Jr and Margaret's issue:**

 **David Iain Hugh Barton (known as Hugh)** **(b. 1905, now 21 years old) married to** **Elizabeth Potts** **(b. 1903) in spring 1925. No children yet. Hugh stayed longer in school than Alistair Finlay Jr did. He is also working in the family bakery and has not quite finished his apprenticeship yet.**

 **Margaret Janette Barton** **(b. 1908, now aged 17, nearly 18 years)**

 **OOOo**

 **Right, that will do for now!**

 **Let me know what you think. I am open to taking on different ideas for where this series of letters may go. There is scope for this to become a live action piece— in time. But firstly, I wanted to try out an epistolary styled story as a bit of a writers training ground for me.**

 **I look forward to any responses.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **BorneToFlow : )**


	2. Pt 2: Becky to Elsie, 4th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Part 2: Becky to Elsie**

 _Wednesday, 4th August, 1926_

 _ELSIE MAE HUGHES CARSON!_

 _I most sincerely hope that you do not think I will let you get away with your last two letters! What are you thinking?! — Giving me such tantalising titbits about the time you spent on honeymoon in Scarborough and London— what with meeting the Royal Princes and the Astaire's no less!—and then telling me of the exquisite jewels your dear Butler has gifted you with— only to recall nothing of any import about any of these things to me! Honestly! Do I have to come marching back to Downton to sit down with Mrs Patmore over copious amounts of tea and Victoria Sponge just to find out if you two old Boobies managed to sort out your marital concerns whilst you were away? Although, I would wager that no man, or indeed his lady wife, would want for any affection when jewels are thrown into the mix! I expect a full description of them in your next letter— the jewels that is, not the affections! You can tell me more about the show in London over the telephone when next you call— that way the nosey Mrs Wigan and her odious sister-in-law on the Downton exchange can turn green with envy in the back room of the postal office should they be listening in! And with that in mind, I do understand why you never spoke of your 'fears of not being able to please' over the telephone. But I do hope Mrs Wigan isn't one to steam open the letters, mind!_

 _That said, I did quite enjoy Beryl's rather salty anecdotes about you and Charles from over the years when I sat down with her in the days after the wedding! Do thank her for dropping in at the Yew Tree Farm to see us all alright. I have already sent a thank you gift to dear Mr Mason and your Daisy for putting up with such a noisy clan as ours when we came over. Rebekah and Lili-speth made a beautiful card for them both (and yes, all of the photographs are lovely! Thank you so much. Alistair and Bonnie-lass love theirs with the girls in it, and the one of us with you and Charles now has pride of place upon our mantelpiece…well, amongst the myriad of ones of the great-grandchildren, of course!) The young lassies took quite a shine to dear Daisy and I think that they will keep up with writing to her. Oh! and the famous Barton's fruit cake made the journey over too. Although, I must admit to planting a little Hughes' mischief into that poor man's mind when I tasked him with comparing it to Mrs Patmore's best and then telling her which one he favours the most! Oh, but he is a very dear man, isn't he? I think he has more than a soft spot for your Beryl too, mark me on that. She was all blushing and giddy about him whenever she came by with baskets of food from the Abbey over that week, and then he would shuffle about from foot to foot and become very interested in the tips of his boots whenever she stood near him! Maybe the heady summer weather and your most lovely wedding have inspired a new blush of life in some other Downtonian's hearts!_

 _My!—but that does bring to mind just how radiant you looked that day, Elsie-dear— never, ever finer. Did you notice Charles' jaw drop open when you first entered the archway of the church? The poor man nearly had to grasp at Lord Grantham's arm beside him just to remain steady and upright! I've never seen a man so enamoured and overcome. He surely wears his heart upon his sleeve, your man—and he is just a little bit handsome to boot! Although he is nary a patch on my David!_

 _By the by, Elsie-dear, why on earth did you not tell me in a letter of your concerns before the wedding? I know we have not spoken of such things in the past, (for given your commitment to your role in life I have never thought it fair, nor very appropriate, to allude to such things with you at any great length), but neither of us has been living in a sack these last years—have we? I mean—Surely!— given the rather fecund nature of the Hughes/Barton clan, you would know that I would have happily helped you to see reason, and likely much more effectively than "another celibate, withered and 'late' middle-aged old-maid could do," as Mrs P so fruitfully put it to me! Oh Els, she is an absolute card!— Although I am not quite sure from which deck she plays!_

 _Well now, I am quite sure you have already traversed and sorted out any issues you could possibly have on this front with the man in question— and done it with honesty and good humour and much respect for one another. It is as I have always heard you speak of your various trials and disagreements with your curmudgeonly old Mr Carson over all of these years. But seriously, Elsie, anyone with merely one good eye and a heart beating at only six to the dozen who was at your beautiful wedding could see the very deep bond that the two of you share. And really, that is all that matters—beyond all else—when it comes to the sharing our lives so closely. And that is so whether we can enjoy these more intimate apsects of life, or if circumstances should prevent it. You have that connection with Charles and I have never been happier for you— both of you. Anyway, given what I could only just read between the lines of your last letter, my dear, it seems that you are both very happy together indeed—in all ways. And that seems so despite the sometimes unsettling nature of moving into retirement and leaving all of our live's work behind. I well know what you mean on that front, and I would wager it is even more so for both of you than it is for David and me— for we will always be in and out of the shop with the boys and Moira._

 _You are right though, all of these changes can seem severe at times. As you know. David and I have been slowly adjusting and stepping back for the boys sake for years now. But it must be different for Charles and you— more like ripping out stitches before the skin is fully ready for it, I can imagine. But still, it does hit me in waves sometimes, and David too, I think. I don't know if your Charles is like this, but I do find my man becoming more and more sentimental and softer around the edges by the year! Especially now that he can stand back from his work and really look at his family. I know that David regrets all of the times that he missed when the kids were young, and even with the grandchildren, as he slept through their everyday dramas and thrills because of the night shift. He truly revels in having great-grandchildren about him, though—it is like he can finally have all of that fun now. And luckily for him, he has stayed fit enough from work to keep up with them still running all about us! He is teaching them all of the songs they sing when working the bread at night! Dear man._

 _But then just the other day, not long after we got back from Downton, I found myself crumbling into tears on David's shoulder because it all became so blindingly clear that it is Moira's and Selah's and David Jr's place now to be running flat out to help their own young'ns with their bairns. I am not needed like that now, and sometimes I don't know who I am anymore. Sinn-senmhairs*_ _are for quieter times and sneaking biscuits and tea parties, and maybe teaching knitting it seems. Oh! Go on and listen to me now, will you! You know, I think I am becoming quite as nostalgic and sappy as you are, Elsie-dear._

 _But with David, I really was so glad when he finally gave up half of the overnight bake shifts and would work the front with me more. That must be 15 years ago now, by my reckoning. Oh! But it was such a lovely time in so many ways. I mean, I know that David Jr was still reeling after we lost dear Margaret, but he just seemed to thrive with all of the extra responsibility. But now I think on it, I do wonder if he preferred to be asleep when I was helping to pack young Hugh off to school for him. Little Margie I think reminded him far too much of his lass just gone. I am glad he has grown closer to his little girl now though. He is a fine father—and he makes his own Da so very proud every day— and me too._

 _But... well, here goes, Elsie— because I really think that I can speak to you a bit more about this now that you are a 'woman of the world' (Pfff!—as if we ever needed a man to be that!). But I want to tell you that I really did love that time in both our lives, just before the war. Well, you know, even when David was younger, we used to love our short mornings in bed together. He would always get in about half-four, and always in the dark, and he would be near plum-tuckered out – all sweaty and grimy and covered in flour dust from head to toe, and just about ready to fall dead into bed! But then he would have a quick bathe and revive himself a little, and, well, I don't mind saying that he is quite the amorous man of a morning! And sometimes I would wake up as he pottered about as quietly as he could, and sometimes he would wake me up ever so gently, the dear sweet man —My, my! I am going red in the writing of it! Phew! Well, suffice to say, Elsie, just before the war, we finally were able to indulge without fear of a troop of kids barrelling through the bedroom door to snuggle into bed with us of a morning, and I was well past the fear of having it all lead to another mouth to feed and years of soaking napkin rags! And then I always loved getting up to see to the day then, and being able to leave him lying asleep in the morning light that edged around the curtains with a dreamy smile about his whole face. It was precious— and it still is. Only now I get to lie in a little more with him—all wrapped up in each other's arms together. I sometimes think it is the best times of our lives right now, don't you? (and certainly with our afternoons often free of the demands of others too, I might say!). I only hope you have found such joys in your new life now too, dear— but maybe even more so when you leave the Abbey, I would wager. And what is even better, now that David and I can truly see in each new day together, I am sure you will agree, Elsie, is the fact that the bedroom curtains and windows can finally be thrown open to catch all of a day's breeze! It is utterly mortifying to know that it took close to thirty years for our bedroom to get a full Downton-styled airing! Oh dear! My ears are red!_

 _But all this silliness aside, Elsie, please do not hide your concerns about married life from me again, on this or any other front. You have faced the biggest change of your life in attaching yourself to another person so closely in this way. Please don't make this like it was when you thought you had cancer. You should always know you can come to me. No more secrets, you hear?—But remember that that is especially the case in a marriage of equals. You make sure Charles knows your troubles as you know his. That is the blessing and the grief we have signed on for._

 _And you are right, I too would wish for that happiness to touch my dear Moira and David Jr again. And I have news for you! I do think that maybe John Carter who runs the bait and tackle shop here (you will remember he was at school with Moira and still goes to our church— his wife died of the flu just after the war, poor dear) well, let us just say that I think Mr Carter is starting to enjoy lingering a little longer in the vestry after Sunday services to drink more tepid parish tea with our Moira than can possibly be good for any man! I will keep you updated as they continue to tiptoe around one another._

 _But you are right about David Jr, he is much worried of late. Well, you know all the issues we have had with our Hugh not ever seeing eye-to-eye with Alistair, and of both my David's being torn between their love of both lads. But equally, I know that neither of them has ever really understood how Hugh must have felt (still does feel). Alistair did seem to take all of the men's attention, and much of their shoulder to shoulder affection when working in the bakery as a lad. (Dear Alistair Sr. I do still miss that lad and wonder where he lies in France). But anyway, it was all on the back of Hugh having no Mam too. Poor little Margie, she sometimes bore the brunt of her brother's confusion in those early days. Those two are getting better though. Dear Elizabeth has seen to that some. Margie does look up to her and I think it is the closest girlfriend near to her own age she has ever had, really. Margie has always been more around the men and the shop in her spare time, and she is a fine and polite lass to have serve at the counter when she can, that much is true. Anyway, I think both of my David's are pushing Hugh too hard. They are so keen to add his name to the shop sign when he completes his trade papers. But, truth be told, I am starting to see that his dear heart is just not in it. And yet Hugh does not want to disappoint them both. Alistair really does try to include him in the fold and smooth things out between the three of them out in the backroom, but I am not sure what to do about all of these men in my life, Elsie-dear. It is like trying to train a herd of cats sometimes. Oh well, for now, I can only keep an eye on it and pray that it will all come to rights in the end._

 _But onto much lighter things, Elsie-dear, I must say that I think a day trip or small journey with you and Charles sounds like a very fine idea indeed. My! What a luxury to finally be part of the leisured-class, rather than just serving them in our various ways all of the time! Where do you suggest we could go?_

 _Oh, and I think a trip to Argyll for you both is a fine idea. Selah and James would love to have you, and I am sure the boys could teach Charles a thing or three about the vagaries of Scottish angling practices. More's the like you will want to throttle them all after just one day, for they will none of them likely stop talking about it! Might I suggest you aim for the summer up there next year? James and Stuart are always talking about it as the best time for catching anything— in between the different salmon runs as the trout move upstream to spawn or some such thing! But I did see a certain tiredness about our Mary Grace at the wedding that went beyond the fact that travelling with young'ns all of that way is an odious affair. She had quite a glow about her by the time we all left Downton and I would wager she is now about three or four months gone. I think a Christmas bairn in Argyll is more than likely and I expect to hear as much from Selah very soon. I will try to get up there with David in the Spring I think. But I am sure they could do with any extra set of hands they can find at any time after that. I have already started on some warm knits for a wee bairn. Will you have time to do a few little pieces too, Elsie? I have enclosed this letter in a package of some new patterns you might like to try. They are all fairly quick and should suit the amount of time you might have to spare for such things of an evening. But more's the point, given what I have spoken of in this letter, I felt it best to tuck it all inside a larger package rather than risk Mrs Wigan getting her prying eyes into it all! Oh dear! Don't let Charles see it either— I do not want his fainting on my conscience as well!_

 _Anyway, my dearest Elsie, that is more than enough from me for now. Send my regards to Mrs P, and know that we all of us send you our best love. And you just make sure you give that big silver-haired butler of yours a sloppy kiss on the cheek from me!_

 _As ever, your loving sister,_

 _Becky._

 **oOOo**

 ***** **Sinn-senmhairs- Scots Gaelic for Great-grandmother.**

 **oOOo**

 **BorneToFlow**


	3. Pt 3:Elsie to Becky, 12th August, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 3: Elsie to Becky 12** **th** **Aug, 1926**

 _ **oOOo**_

 _Thursday, 12th August, 1926_

 _Dearest Becky,_

 _You and Beryl Patmore getting together over tea is most assuredly NOT something I wish to have occur_ _with any great regularity in the future! Lord Above! I could throttle the bally woman— and if you were near enough to me right now I would likely do the very same thing to you, 'dear' sister! I mean, honestly!— I have always known Beryl to be of a somewhat coarser disposition than I, but I did really think she would keep such things to herself, or I would not have gone to her with such dilemmas in the first place!_

 _Oh dear! Now Charles has just warned me not to break the nib of his favourite fountain pen with what I am writing to you. The poor man is wondering what on earth has riled me up so these last days. The old Booby—he always thinks it is him! OH! But you are **SO** lucky I left my response for a few days before I even had the time or the presence of mind to attempt responding to you! I swear I cannot even speak to Beryl at the moment without wanting to shoot daggers at her ruddy round head—Forget you playing cupid for her with her Mr Mason!—For I swear she'll not make it through to the Feast of_ _the Blessed Virgin Mary* at the moment— although the poetic justice of her death occurring at such a time is more than just a little appealing to me. Oh! And poor Miss Baxter—she is in such a quandary and acting more flustered than even her Mr Molesley does around me because of it all! Luckily, I have had her to be able to consult with Mrs Patmore and Daisy on the stores and the menus whilst I have taken extra time in my parlour to compose myself most days this last week. I cannot even bear to hear Beryl's odd patches of laughter as I imagine her cackling away with you, and all at Charles and my expense!_

oOOo

 _I am sorry, Becky. I am back now. Charles dragged me away from our writing desk lest I ruin the leather blotter with a large ink spill and his Grantham crested pen never sees an embossed Downton letterhead ever again! Luckily for you, his methods for distracting me from my ire are indeed everything that you so lovingly wished for me in your last letter— and then some, besides. I am quite restored to my right senses now, to say the very least. And you know, he is actually far more relaxed about such things than ever I_ was, _and much more than I could ever have envisioned for such a buttoned-up man as he. However, I am afraid that is all you will hear from me on the matter until such time as we may meet again in person ( and in private!), oh 'sister-dearest'! Suffice to say, I am in agreement with you— it does indeed seem to be one of the finest times in all of our lives right now—that much I can certainly say is true for Charles and me both._

oOOo

 _Oh! But it is most wonderful news about our Stuart and Mary Grace. I wonder if they might hope for a girl after the two boys? Those lads are quite the handful at the moment, aren't they? I would wager that they will in turns make a younger sister's life a living misery and then defend her to the ends of the earth in front of all detractors in the very next breath. Let me know as soon as anything is confirmed for Mary Grace and I will write to Selah only after that. I do not want to let anything slip and upset any applecarts if things don't come to bear fruit—so to speak._

 _Charles is most keen to see Argyll, as it turns out, and Summer next year will suit us admirably. He is sitting near me now and sorting through his vast collection of fishing flies to see which ones are best to take for such a trip at that time of year. I hope we can at least drop in on Mam and Da's old tenancy so that he can see where you and I grew up. My, he is like a little school-boy_ _at the moment!— at least by turns, anyway. Half the time he is happily planning out an endless summer's worth of adventures in fishing and cricket coaching, and— did I mention it? We have plans to start whipping the St Michael's choir into better shape once we have the time to devote to such a thing. So who knows?—Maybe by the next Christmas Mass all of Downton will actually sing out with something finally resembling joy after all of these years! Oh, but my Charles, you are right, he is like your David and growing softer each and every day—and more's the wonder of it. Although, I often think he has always been the one of us with the bigger and softer of hearts than ever I was, or am—even to this day. (He is looking over my shoulder now and assuring me that that is not the case!—the dear man). Still, I would sooner have him wear his big heart on his sleeve than keep it all hidden away behind that livery forever. (I won a kiss for that little line!)._

 _He is gone now, so I can safely say to you that he quite often falls to wistfulness about all that he has to leave behind with his work and people at Downton, even down to giving up playing on the cricket team, for it is becoming too much for his old bones across a whole season it seems. Anyway, coaching for a school-house_ _team will serve him far better now. Still, I cannot say I am much better than he is at times. I keep finding myself tearing up in different rooms of the house as I recall events gone by; or now, as is more often the case, as we close them up with dust-covers because they are not to be used again before I retire. Indeed, I fear some of these grand apartments will never have visitors to stay in them again. It all seems such a pitiful waste of something so very beautiful, and something that I put such care into over all of these years. Still, it is time to move into our very own little home now, and I am certainly not at all sad about that!_

 _I mentioned to Charles about organising a small jaunt with you and David down the track. He is quite keen on the idea, and he liked my flippant take on it too, as it turned out! And so, he has suggested we make it a little historical tour and take in the Wakefield, Towton, and Ferrybridge areas— visiting the old Lancastrian and House of York battlefields_ _and such like. He does so love his history, my Charles. Would that bore your David too much, do you think? Charles can get into inordinate detail about his interests if he is given his head! I wouldn't mind because I would have your ear as much as I like and I can ignore the rest, but I would not want David to feel out of place. Charles said he could also try out some fishing spots along the Rivers Calder and Aire. I know David is not one for much more than a bit of cockling and dangling a handline off the end of the pier, but perhaps he would not mind joining Charles in that?_

 _And you know, I have been thinking—maybe David could take Charles out for a round of golf? I know that Charles has never tried it, but I sometimes think it could suit my man, now that a yearly cricket team's fixture is out of the question. David has enjoyed more of playing in recent years at St Anne's, has he not? I think it could be likened to what Charles likes about angling and it is a sport that he can take much more at his own pace as he slowly wears out—just like the rest of us! Anyway, we will leave it as an idea for the moment. I would wager we will be more able to fit in with your schedule than vice versa when we retire, so do let us know when it might be a possibility for us to 'meet in the middle' (in amongst the birth of new bairns and the like— for here we have our dear Anna and Mr Bates due with their firstborn very soon— I feel a bit giddy for them both, truth be told. And those lovely patterns you sent will no doubt come in handy for their little one, too. Thank you for that). And now Charles is even magnanimously offering that we all visit Wakefield and the site of one of the major Lancastrian victories first— in deference to his new Lancastrian family connections! The silly Duffer! But I have read that Wakefield has some a good golf courses too, so there is something there for David perhaps. Charles also said we could then go on to see Bosworth Field one day— if we all like travelling together well enough. Let me know what you think on it._

oOOo

 _I am so very glad to hear that dear Moira might have a gentleman friend after all of this time. She deserves every happiness, our lass. Tell me, does Mr Carter have any children or grandchildren that would get added to the Hughes/Barton/Finlay mix! I think we might need a new county for our lot soon, Becky!_

 _Oh, but Hugh is a little bit of a worry it seems. Where do you think the lad's heart is actually set, though—apart from on his lovely new wife? He was quite doe-eyed around her. I do wish I could help you more. Just as you put it to me, dear Becky, you must always tell me what thoughts worry your heart. I am sure we can come to some sort of better solution to this before your menfolk tear each other's dear hearts to shreds. By the way, Charles reliably informs me that the collective noun for a group of cats is not actually a 'herd', but a 'clowder'! So you can stick that little feather of knowledge in your cap now!_

 _But as an aside, when I chose not to tell you all of those years ago of my health scare,_ _it was because you were so very busy with Hugh just starting his indenture at the shop and Bonnie-lass was so busy with our lovely little girls. Lili-speth had only just been born then and I just did not want to worry you with it all, not when you had so much happy life all around you, and such work to do as well! I wanted for you to be able to hold_ _onto all of those joys if the worst should have happened to me. I just did not want to shadow any of that time for you, that is all. And as it was, it brought Beryl and me far closer than I would have imagined the likes of her and I could ever be. She was such an angel and a great support to me then, and I have truly valued her friendship ever since that time (and that is despite these recent confidences being broken!). But you know, now that I think of_ _it, it is no real surprise that the two of you should hit it off so well after only a few meetings—I fear the two of you may be more alike than not. But it will certainly not auger well for me, or Charles, if I get the two of you together again in the same room anytime soon!_

 _Speaking of which, when and if Mr Mason decides to show his hand, (and I do absolutely agree, it looks to be a sure thing), I would love to have you over here to help cook up a feast for any wedding luncheon or the like that they may want. I would hate to think of dear Daisy and Beryl being kept so busy with it all that neither of them can enjoy the magic of the day. Perhaps David could do the cake for her? For he is the only one I know of who could rival Mrs Patmore's skills on that front. There is certainly no one in Downton who matches her skills— remember how I described the ones she has made for Lady Mary and Master Matthew's wedding, and even the one for poor Lady Edith's failed wedding? They were stunning—fit for royalty they_ _were. But I feel she really does deserve to be provided for and waited on and to have the very best of everything for once. But please do say you will help me with it when the time comes._

 _But speaking of royalty, I will call you at the end of the month and tell you all about_ _my close brush with fame and the Holy-hallowed few! Then we can get the sister's Wigan looking all sour-faced when next I see them in church! Will you wager on puce or something a little more akin to chartreuse as_ _their favoured hew, Dear Becky? Oh, but we are awful, aren't we!_

 _Now that said, I will not speak of my necklace to you over the phone, for I do not want it to be common knowledge that I have such an expensive piece in my possession. But what I will do is sketch a small picture of it for you of an evening and send that on to you in my next letter. That is far better than me trying to describe it all to you in writing. I am sure I just could not do it justice. And when we next meet I will surely show it to you then._

 _Write again soon, my dearest, and do tell me how Hugh and all of your boys are getting on. I am sure if we put our heads_ together _the Hughes girls will come up with a worthy plan to move on with, just as we always do. Charles just called me his 'Little Plotter'—again! Oh, but he makes me smile. You have no idea what a dead-pan joker he can be when he has a mind or it. (I just earnt another kiss for that for some strange reason— but I'll not complain! Although, I do wish he would let me finish this letter!. Good— he has decided to get into bed for the night)._

 _But do tell me how you are thinking to spend Christmas. Will most of the clan come to you this year? I will see what Charles and I can fit in then so as to see you. Although, truth be told, now that he is not looking over my shoulder with this, I do worry quite a bit for_ _him this year, and me too, I suppose. It will be the first Abbey Christmas he will not be presiding over in over 40 years. I hope he can still find the joy in it all. And even though we will no doubt be invited back to the servant's luncheon and to greet Lord and Lady Grantham around the big tree, it will just be so different for us. I will just have to try and keep him busy, no doubt._

 _Anyway, my dear, I have a grumbling husband who seems totally unable to sleep without me near him now! Lord! You would never guess that we have happily lived such a monastic life prior to these last months! It is a wonder we ever slept at all over all of those years, for I find I am much the same as Charles if ever I should try to be in a-bed and asleep before him. What a pair of old fools we are!_

 _Now, do go and give all of our love to all of yours._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Elsie._

 _ **oOOo**_

 _ *****_ **The Feast of the Blessed Virgin Mary appears to be celebrated about a week after the date of this letter according to what I have found on C of E liturgical calendars.**


	4. Pt 4: Becky to Elsie, 14th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 4: Becky to Elsie. Saturday, 14** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Saturday, 14th August,_ _1926_

 _Oh, My Dear Elsie,_

 _You must absolutely rest assured that Mrs P said nothing untoward in front of anyone else from Downton. I do hope that you have fully forgiven her by now. And thank goodness you have your Charles—who seems quite adept at quelling and flaming that old Hughes-fire as the need arises!_

 _But the truth be told, the talk with Mrs P was quite tame, even for these two old salty dames! And you do seem to forget that I regularly overhear the talk of the_ _trawlermen when they role through the bakery doors first thing after a long night out on the catch. You know how I'll not have any of my younger lassies working the first shift out front with me, so I assure you, there is nary a thing that Beryl Patmore could possibly say that I have not heard before, and much worse besides! In fact, I find her way with words to be highly amusing. She is a rare and blunt_ _wit that one! But be assured that any talk of your worries about your 'wifely duties' was only between her and me. She was quite discreet, really._

 _For you see, the circumstances were such that she came over to Yew Tree with Daisy one evening after a simple dinner for the family at the big house— to see us right with another hamper of food, courtesy of Her Ladyship, (she is a right generous one that Lady Grantham, isn't she?). Anyway, Beryl fitted right in with all of our noisy lot milling about Mr Mason's kitchen table after supper. My! We did share some laughs—and some of Bill's very good cider too, I'll not lie. Stuart was playing on an old fiddle that hadn't seen use since one of Mr Mason's lads was still alive (it brought a tear to his eye it did). And then Moira and David Jr were trying to show the lassies how to work the spoons! My! But it was a happy night! But_ _eventually, everyone bedded down for the evening so as to get the young'ns off to sleep at a reasonable hour. And then only Bill and Beryl and David and I stayed up— because Beryl had it sorted that Daisy would do the breakfast the next morning at the big house, you see, and so Beryl could afford to stay out a little later at the farm before Bill escorted her back to the Abbey._

 _Well, then there was a short time there when David decided to go out with Bill to have a last check on some sows that were about ready to farrow, for Bill was concerned because of the hot weather. And so that left just Beryl and me chatting over a cup of tea. And, truth be told, I think all of this only came up because Beryl might have wanted some of the same kind of reassurance for herself as you did. I certainly did not ask the information of her. But maybe she thought you had had similar words to me as you did with her, I don't know. Either way, she seemed to think I was a safe and experienced enough hand to help her with all of her worries about what her Mr Mason's ultimate intentions might be. So yes, we wondered briefly as to how you and Charles might now be getting on, but it was based on similar concerns of hers about what she might be facing and what she could possibly have to expect, should 'she be as fortunate as them two' — those were her very exact words. She is really just a little envious of your good fortune at this late stage of life, my dear. But in turns, she is also hopeful and a little nervous about it all herself. And by the by, all I told her was this: that if her love for her man is returned in equal measure, then she should have nothing to worry about at all, and they will learn to share such things together in their own special way and it matters not what the world thinks. I just assured her that it is a lovely thing and a blessing when it comes from a place of true love. And so it is._

 _But Mrs P did ask me how I knew that David was the one for me, even though we were still kids when we met, really. And I told her that all I could be sure of was the feeling that he was the first person I wanted to see each and every day_ _and the very last one I wanted to say goodnight to at the end of each long day. And when I couldn't bear the thought of that not happening, that is probably when I knew for sure. And your Beryl, she almost shed a tear at that—but I knew that she was thinking of her Mr Mason. 'twern't for nayone else, that much is certain._

 _So, does that now put your mind at ease a little, my dear? Beryl is a good egg, please do not be so harsh on her anymore on my account. I'll not have the ruining of your closest friendship on my conscience, do you hear me, Elsie Mae Carson? Although, from what you said you want to do for her as a wedding feast, it seems you have quickly worked your way to that without the need for any of my admonishments. And so the answer is, of course, YES!— I would love to help you cook up a storm for their, hopefully, near future wedding. And David would be happy to put his hand in again for making a wedding cake for them. He could bring the fruitcakes over already covered, but I think he would need to use the Abbey kitchen to complete the iced flowers, so it will not be much of a surprise for her, I am afraid— unless you can think of another kitchen with enough space to finish such a piece. If you push them for_ _some time this Autumn and he can make the flowers in those tones. That would well suit Beryl. Who would do a dress for her do you think? Perhaps you should go to York to find something when the time comes. Do please tell me how those two are getting along with it all. Surely it cannot be long before Mr Mason asks her. Who knows, if everyone at your end gets their act together, you and Charles will be all finished at the Abbey and then we can_ _troop off to start that next War of the Roses we have been planning too— before the winter sets in._

oOOo

 _But you know, what all this talk of the evening I spent with Beryl and Bill reminded me of is our dear Hugh— and how you asked me what you think his heart might truly be set on if not carrying on with the bakery. Well, that night at the farm, David came back in from seeing to the pigs with Bill and he said that all was in hand because young Hugh was already out there with them, fanning them down, in between brushing down one of Bill's old drey horses, 'just for the fun of it, really', he apparently said. David thought it strange, and he whispered to me that night that he does worry for the lad and how he seems listless all of the time._

 _But do you remember how we could never keep Hugh off the beach in the summer when he was a lad? He was always wanting to help lead all of the donkey rides when the tides were out. That was his first paying job, it was, and he loved it—spent every spare moment he could with the old animals and did much more than old Mr Rowley ever paid him for. Kept them all so well-groomed he did. Those donkeys were the pride of St Anne's in the summer and Rowley's always did the best trade because of our Hugh, at least that is what I always thought. And so, now that I think on it all Elsie, maybe that is just where he belongs— out in the brightness of the day and around his animals—and not couped up in the bakehouse from just after dinner until the dawn. Lord! Do you remember how I told you he always had some small vole or a_ seabird _or something he was nursing back to health before he released them back out into the wild? And he really does look pale at the moment, doesn't he? And I do worry now that I see it, that he has not fallen into the night shift routine with his Elizabeth as easily as David and I always could, and David Jr and his Margaret for that matter. It has never bothered Alistair and his Bonnie-lass much either. But I guess it must not be for everyone. Elizabeth looks pale too, and I have been putting that down to a different family's constitution, but maybe none of this is any good for the two of them ever starting a young family of their own._

 _So, I guess, there it is Elsie, I think I know why Hugh is getting more and more sullen and snappy with everyone now that his indenture is nearly complete—for it is a lifetime commitment—being a baker and keeping those hours. And so maybe it hangs too heavily about him for him to be truly happy, especially with my two Davids so desperate to change that sign above the door—they are both hoping to make it a Christmas and New Year celebration for us all. But I just don't think they see how it weighs so much on poor Hugh. He is not the same man as they were when they took it on. More sensitive is our Hugh, and quieter— he always has been— and_ _there is nought wrong with that, is there? But Elsie, it grieves me to see them all this way. Not one of them is cheery at the moment, and I cannot help but wonder now if maybe all of this family tradition is worth the price— especially not for the sake of adding a second 'Barton' to the name 'Barton and Son'._

 _Oh Elsie, how am I going to get my menfolk to see some reason?_

 _Please write me soon— even just a small note._

 _Much love,_

 _Becky._

 _ **oOOo**_


	5. Pt 5: Elsie to Becky, 16th Aug, 1926

_**Ephemera—Pt 5: Elsie to Becky, Monday 16** **th** **August, 1926**_

 _ **oOOo**_

 _Monday, 16th August, 1926_

 _Oh, My Becky,_

 _It does sounds just awful… I mean, honestly!—'Barton, Barton and Son'?! What a mouthful! I cannot think that it is about to draw in any extra hoards of the starving masses through the bakery doors in a great hurry!_

 _Oh, but I am serious too, Becky, I just wanted to try to cheer you up a little. Your note just came in the second mail. This sounds quite painful for you at the moment, you poor dear. What is it with some men? I mean, I think it is a fine thing indeed for a man to want to make his mark on this world in some way, but why must they always expect others to think and feel and act the same way about things as they do? I only just recently had this sort of conversation with my Charles. I sometimes wish that men could see that their lives have meaning without having to emblazon it all across the skies, for it often seems to me that when that is insisted upon, it is all done at too great an expense to others needs and wants._

 _Sadly, that seems to be what is happening here, isn't it? I mean, it is not as if Hugh does not respect and love his Da and Grandad, and very dearly so. Blind Freddy can see that. Is that not enough for them?— For them to be happy that he wants to find his own path in life?_

 _Tell me, what do you see happening with the shop if Hugh did not take it all on— when David Jr is finally ready to step away and retire down the track? What would that mean for everyone if Hugh decides to go another way?_

 _I am sorry this is such a short note. I have only a moment to spare with a cuppa before I must dash upstairs to work over the details of the Princess Caroline with Miss Baxter. Tell me an answer to that query as soon as you can—_ _because I am thinking that maybe there is another way if we can get all of these men to somehow agree and be happy for one another for a change._

 _This will be in the last post today at the very latest._

 _Write soon,_

 _Much love,_

 _Elsie_

 _ **oOOo**_


	6. Pt 6: Becky to Elsie, 18th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 6: Becky to Elsie, 18** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Wednesday, 18th August, 1926_

 _Dearest Elsie,_

 _I did actually receive your note by the final post yesterday, but I am only now scratching out this note quickly this next morning. I am afraid your query kept me restless and awake for most of the night. So much so, that eventually David pulled us both out of bed to have it all out over a cup of tea. All of those years of night shift still make him a very light sleeper in the darkness, it seems._

 _Anyway, after much back and forth, My David started to see reason about our Hugh. Although, not before the dear man had some snuffling to do into his handkerchief._ _Naturally, he worries most for how David Jr will take any changes, and I worry also_ _about what Hugh will reveal and how he may react when we have it out on the table between all of us soon— first with just David Jr and Hugh and Elizabeth, but then with Alistair and Bonnie-lass and Moira too._

 _David will speak to David Jr this afternoon when he wakes. I told him to take him out for a walk along the sands to have it all out, but the short and unconfirmed story of it is this: we will try to make David Jr see that maybe we should delay Hugh's final papers going through and give him time to explore what he really wants to do. That will be the battle, for neither of my Davids thinks it wise to not finish getting those papers officially lodged and approved. To have a trade is always to have something to fall back upon. And I cannot say they are wrong in any of that thinking. That said, Alistair's apprenticeship was interrupted by going to war, and he came back and finished, so Hugh could likely do that_ _too—if that is what he decides._

 _The upstroke of it all is this, Elsie dear, if all my men are agreeable, and ultimately it must come down to Hugh's say so, then the shop would eventually pass to Alistair and his Bonnie-lass, and after that? Who knows what the future holds. I cannot say what Rebekah and Lili-speth might do in the end, who they might marry and where they might move off too. The shop might just be sold after Alistair and Bonnie-lass grow too old to run it. That will be well beyond my years on the earth though._

 _But David and I will not have any of this happen until we know that Hugh and Elizabeth are safely established in whatever way that Hugh decides is best. It is agreed that it helps no one if Hugh feels pushed out into something else as much as he has already been pushed into this round hole for him in the bakehouse. We will none of us send him where he does not want to be. I worry for how Hugh will feel about the possibility of Alistair fully usurping his place at the bakery, but we would always have Hugh in a share of it, just as David and I secured a percentage for Selah and Moira when they were still in school and David Jr first started out the back. It is nay fair on anyone otherwise, and I will not have any of my_ _laddies and lasses left with nought like we were, Elsie-dear, should the times get tough._

 _So, there it all stands for the moment, Elsie Dear._

 _I will post this and then I must lie down. My head is aching. 'Twas a gruelling night and I fear for more to come too soon._

 _Tell me your idea, Elsie-dear. I need some inspiration to go forward with._

 _Always with my love,_

 _Becky._

 ** _oOOo_**


	7. Pt 7:Elsie to Becky, 19th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 7: Elsie to Becky, 19** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 **POST OFFICE TELEGRAM**

 **No. 452**

 **OFFICE STAMP- DOWNTON-YORKSHIRE**

 **DATE- 19 AUG 26**

 **TIME-** **1104**

 **TO-** **Mrs R Barton 12 Promenade LYTHAM-ST-ANNES-LANCASHIRE**

 **NO CHARGE ON DELIVERY**

 **FROM-** **Mrs E Carson Downton Abbey DOWNTON-YORKSHIRE**

 **MESSAGE-** DOWNTON A POSSIBILITY STOP HOLD OFF WITH HUGH STOP NEED TIME WITH CC STOP WILL PHONE STOP

 **RECEIVED** **1149 19 AUG 26**

 **oOOo**


	8. Pt 8: Charles to Elsie, 19th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 8: Charles to Elsie, 19** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Midday, Thursday, 19th August, 1926_

 _My Dear Mrs Carson,_

 _What business had you in yonder village this fine morning that so urgently required your immediate and personal attendance? And then I spied you holding a private audience in your parlour with one Mr Branson, of Downton Abbey, Yorkshire. You left in such a bustle and with such an air of brightness about you that I cannot fathom what must have been said between you. I fear thou mayst be concealing much from me._

 _You are up to something aren't you, My Little Plotter?_

 _CEC_

 **oOOo**


	9. Pt 9: Elsie to Charles, 19th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 9: Elsie to Charles, 19** **th** **August, 1926**

 _ **oOOo**_

 _1:45pm, Thursday, 19th August, 1926_

 _Noble Sir Carson de Clicky-Knees,_

 _Ask not through th'halting words of thou drying pen what thy Fair Lady dost plotteth for thee, when all that she wouldst long for, most truly, ist thy willing ear and thy kind and open heart._

 _Fear thee not, a_ _chagair._

 _Tonight, all shall be revealed._

 _EC_

 **oOOo**


	10. Pt 10: Charles to Elsie, 19th Aug 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 10: Charles to Elsie, 19** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _3:30pm, Thursday, 19_ _th_ _August, 1926_

 _Fair Lady Carson,_

 _I fear that thou hast, once more, design-ed a commission for the good Sir Carson that may stretch even a man such as he well beyond his formidable skills set. I cannot deny that I shall enter upon our bedchamber this even' with an air of quite some trepidation for what thou hast plottest out for me. But greater than such fear as I have developed around notions of what thou may'st be seeking from me, is the fear that I am not made of such mettle as you would envision in your dreams. And so I fear that I may falter in attending to your every whim and desire. I pray for such strength as God may grant me that I will not disappoint you._

 _Forsooth, 'tis God's own truth, Milady, that I shall remain to you—ever faithful and at thy service._

 _My sweetest love,_

 _Sir Carson d'Clicky Knees (Esq)_

 **oOOo**


	11. Pt 11: Charles to Elsie, 20th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 11: Charles to Elsie, Friday, 20** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _11am Friday, 20_ _th_ _August, 1926_

 _To my dearest Elsie,_

 _I find myself strangely at leisure for more than just one moment this fine morning and so I find myself, quite pleasurably, thinking only of you. Partly, this is because my relative freedom comes to me courtesy of your most wise counsel, yet again. In this case, I followed your directive to allow Mr Barrow the opportunity to attend to all of details of the wine cellar and selections for the week's menus, and I will merely review his work after the fact. You are correct when you say that my hovering over him is possibly causing him to second guess his not inconsiderable skills on this front. And as much as it pains me to see another facet of my work, and the greater part of it, slip away from me, I take solace in the fact that it is in the best interests of the house and the Crawley family that Mr Barrow rely upon his own resources in this crucial aspect of his work from now on. I will, of course, recommend that Lord Grantham allow Mr Barrow to increase his knowledge tenfold on the continent as soon as Lord and Lady Grantham are able to travel there again. It is necessary to make Mr Barrow's training complete in this regard, just as the 6_ _th_ _Earl allowed me when I was preparing to take on the role of butler here. I have compiled a list of the regions and best cellars that he may avail himself of, for there are aspects of the vintner's art that must be seen occurring in person in order to fully understand how the process impacts upon the nuances of the wines that are stocked, and how they are best to be cellared and selected when the time comes. It grows the instincts in a way that I cannot fully explain to Mr Barrow away from the source. And as much as I have always found the continentals' manners a little overblown and somewhat uncouth and unsettling, I do remember my time on the continent with great fondness for all that I was able to learn in such a short amount of time. And so it is that I think on you again, my dear, and all of the sweet whisperings I have shared with you in the language I learnt during that time I travelled, and I revel in the memory of the pleasure I know that I can bring to you through it. Whoever would have thought that I would be so very thankful and indebted to the French nation?_

 _As I overhear you through your open parlour door working so diligently with Miss Baxter on every detail of maintaining each apartment of this great house, I know that you are not far from letting her take on all of your similarly intricate work in its entirety. Miss Baxter has proven to be a most diligent and capable study for someone who has worked mostly as a Lady's Maid. And so once more I think of you and your keen judgement of character, your superior management skills, and your very wise counsel, once again, regarding our replacements._

 _Dearest Elsie, you must know that if you were not with company right now, I would actually much prefer to take this spare moment I find myself gifted with just to sit with you and take time to revel in yet one more of the joys that I have found in be able to work side by side with you over all of these years— merely to sit companionably together in silence as we work or think about our various tasks for the household. Have I ever mentioned to you what great comfort and pleasure this has always given me, my Love?_

 _But for now, I shall instead find my ease of mind in writing to you of my floating and rambling thoughts with the express hope that upon your finding my words later today, they will bring you a moments peace and solace as we slowly step away from the permanent vigour of our work. For I know it pains you at the moment to see the rooms of the Abbey covered and shut down one by one, perhaps never to be used again in the manner for which they were intended. I feel it is the same for me with the relinquishing of my authority and pleasure of running the very fine cellar here at the Abbey. And all I can suggest to you, to ease your sadness in such matters, my dear, is to look forward to how we will transfer all of our skills and diligence and care to our very own family home soon. I find myself longing for that day to come. This always seems to lift my sadness about what we are leaving behind: when I can think of our happy future together—taking care of only that which is truly our own to cherish._

 _Although, I must tell you this, Elsie—you might be pleased to know that upon a quick perusal of my last updated cellar inventory of our personal collection of wines, I have discovered that I will have to continue to avail myself of some of Lord Grantham's cellar space in order to keep our collection safely in the manner that it requires. I fear that I have collected more vintages than I had remembered for our retirement years and I am afraid the cellar in our estate cottage is not quite adequate for our needs. There is scope for me to sell what we could not possibly drink over our remaining years together without fear of our mutual dissipation, but once more I find myself happily thinking of you and the fact that you have quite inadvertently provided the solution to my dilemma of this oversupply. Namely, that now I have been gifted with a part in your large extended family, and so I will be able to share the fruits of my labours most happily with them. I had not fully thought upon this added blessing you would bring into my life when I found that I so desperately wanted to marry you and spend my life always by your side. But now, as you weave your loving machinations around all of our hearts, I feel so blessed to have your people accept me into the fold of their rambunctious lives._

 _When I awoke this morning in your soft and strong arms, I had wondered for a moment if you might not have abused my better nature by using such methods of persuasion upon the Noble Sir Carson d'Clicky-Knees last night that I would have capitulated to even your most outrageous demands in any given matter. But I find that that is truly ignoble thinking on my part about the nature and truthfulness of the very lady I have sworn myself to love, honour, protect, and to endow with all of my worldly goods. For you did not wilfully beguile me with your most gentle and womanly charms in order to wear me down into a puddle of warm and languid and blissful acquiescence before you made your request of me, as perhaps some wives might choose as a means by which to manipulate their husbands to their own whims and wills. No, instead you did only as you have promised me from the day we exchanged our vows, and since we shared such heartfelt honesty and closeness on our recent honeymoon—the memories of which consistently remind me of the fine and graceful lady that I have been fortunate enough to marry and share my life with. Instead, my dear, you told me outright of the dilemma that your loved ones currently face, and of the role that we might play in helping them. I have long admired your forthrightness, my dear, but I think it is only now, when I see it manifest in your respect for me through these actions, that I am able to fully appreciate what a noble aspect of your character this trait truly is. And so, once more I am reminded of how dearly I do love thee. This love alone is enough for me to agree to all of the plans you have for assisting your sisters' children and grandchildren that we may have a small role in. Here I merely reaffirm my conviction from last night, that what you suggest is right, and also a very feasible thing that we can do for the Barton/Hughes clan. I feel proud to have a part in supporting a family such as yours, for it gives me something I have never had before and it is yet another blessing that you bring to me now that we share our lives so fully._

 _I leave with this letter a Tudor rose from graftings developed in the gardens of Downton. It is but a small token to denote the blending of our own house in Yorkshire with your dear sister's house in Lancashire. And unlike so much of Great Britain's bloody history, I suspect that this confluence of our families through marriage will bring much joy to the peoples of these lands. To this end, I have arranged for my pantry to be quite unattended all afternoon. Call your sister and tell her of your cunning plot—and do send my new family even a small portion of the great love I have for their very own beloved Elsie._

 _But now I will finish by saying this, my sweetest love, most truthfully, and without a hint of rancour, that the mere thought alone of spending more nights in your arms such as we shared last night is enough to make me capitulate to your every desire, whether you would demand it of me or not. The anticipation of such wonders as we have shared renders me helpless to your will and every whim, and I would gladly give all of my worldly goods to you ten thousand times over just to know that we might share such bliss again. Ask anything of me, for the mere promise of_ _you_ _will be more than adequate inducement for me to most surely state: Enough!—I am engaged._

 _Fair Lady Carson, I am forever and most devotedly yours in every manner that I can be, and most assuredly in ways that I, as yet, know not._

 _Your most loving husband,_

 _Charles._

 _ **oOOo**_


	12. Pt 12: Elsie to Charles, 20th Aug, 1926

**Ephemera— Elsie to Charles 3:30pm, Friday 20** **th** **August, 1926**

 _ **oOOo**_

 _3:30pm, Friday 20th August, 1926_

 _A Chagair,_

 _I will be sure to send up a fervent prayer of thanks, this Sunday in church for the dear Lord sending me such a wonderful, generous and loving husband. I only wish we were not so busy in this moment so that I may thank you in person for your lovely words, and for that beautiful Tudor rose (my romantic old duffer!), but most especially, for your open-hearted commitment to me and all of my loved ones. My heart is full, and if it could be my only wish left in life I would be in your arms this very moment showering you with kisses enough to send us both into mortified embarrassment in front of all of our staff._

 _I fear I should not now be in any sort of mind to ask anything more of you, a Chagair, but I am afraid that I must prevail upon you to prepare much faster for the possible changes ahead than you could have imagined when you took up my charge to help young Hugh and Lizzie just last night. In time, you will no doubt adjust to just how quickly the Hughes sisters' focussed machinations in their loved one's lives can all come to fruition. Suffice to say, Mrs Patmore has confirmed a vacancy in her guest house, and across a mere two telephone calls with Becky, we have secured the release of Hugh and Lizzy from Barton's on Monday and Tuesday next to visit us here. I have adjusted our own shared half Saturday off so that we might have them partially on Monday, and then Tuesday afternoons so as to see them through the options that they may like to prevail themselves of here at Downton._

 _Alas, I have missed seeing you this afternoon for tea, and now I must quickly attend a meeting with Lady Grantham and Miss Baxter regarding the full transition to Miss Baxter's gentle rule downstairs. Your kind words of wisdom earlier have served to remind me that it is time to relinquish even more control of the running of my side of the Abbey to Miss Baxter. It is indeed most fortunate that Lady Grantham and Miss Baxter already hold a close connection from their previous work. I have always been fortunate in my work with Her Ladyship over the years. She is an astute manager with a kind heart who has offered me much support and most of my own head for the vast majority my work in the Abbey. Most importantly, she has no scruples about telling the truth of her family's particularities to her senior staff, should it serve a greater good in the long run. And I will not soon forget her handling of the odious O'Brien's insolence in the servants' hall that day! Not much can see Lady Grantham's resolve falter when the chips are down. I am more recently finding myself more comfortable with the fact that Lady Grantham will work to build Miss Baxter's resilience and resolve as she comes to work with your very headstrong and 'Blessed' Lady Mary more and more in the future. That Her Ladyship has been astute enough to read this lingering concern of mine without the need for discussion is a credit to her as a Countess and as a savvy manager of people. And so, I find myself with yet another pleasure of my work with and for the Grantham's that I must recognise the impending loss of. I have been most fortunate indeed in my time working with Her Ladyship._

 _But, again, it is your kind words that, as always, fill me with the heady joy of recognising all that I still have much to share and work on together with you— always side by side in this life._

 _Until I can tell you in person once more, a Chagair— tha mo ghion ort._

 _Your most grateful and devoted wife,_

 _Elspeth._

 _ **oOOo**_


	13. Pt 13: Hugh to Becky, 23rd Aug 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 13: Hugh to Becky, Monday 23rd August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Monday, 23rd_ August, _1926_

 _Dear Shenny,*_

 _I wanted to write to you as soon as I could after today and catch the last post with the hope that you receive this before I return on Wednesday afternoon and before the evening bake shift. Lizzy is just lying down for a moment before we have dinner so I can at least send something to you now. But firstly, could you please be the one to meet Lizzie and me at the station? Maybe just you, if Grandad is all right with that, please. There is so much I need to ask you before I see Da. I know you will understand. I will wire the exact time we will get in just before we leave Leeds when we swap lines there. But please tell Da that I will still be all right to do the shift Wednesday after supper, I would hate to let him down given how we have rushed off in such a hurry for half of the week._

 _We have been in such a rush all day, but Aunty Elsie-peth and Mr Carson have been so very good to us. I know they are so very busy at the moment, but they both came to meet us at the station this afternoon and saw us settled into Mrs Patmore's guest house quick smart for some teas and sandwiches. Then it was straight out to Lord Grantham's stables._

 _Oh, Shenny, you should see them!—they are just so lovely! I have never seen anything so big and well kept. And the animals! They are beautiful. Did you know that they have some thoroughbreds here that can trace their sires and dams back to Camel?^ Camel sired Touchstone, who is the Grandsire of Archer who won the first two Melbourne Cups! And they have many other great_ _broodmares that can be also traced to similar grand dams of racing. Lady Mary told me some of this because she was about to ride out to visit some of the tenant farmers on business. Her Papa still cannot ride yet and he tends to walk to attend to the estate anyway._

 _She is a very grand lady, though, isn't she? I thought her to be very hoity-toity at Aunty Elsie-peth's wedding, but she was actually very talkative about the horses, and very proud of them too. And so she should be, Shenny, they have had some good winners over the years— and then all of the ones for the hunt! Lady Mary was riding a beautiful midnight black one called Nyx**. She must have been a full 17 hands tall. She said how her Grandpapa started a tradition of calling their pet dogs after the Egyptian Pharaohs and Gods, and the racing stock_ _has Greek God's names instead. Many of the lines at the moment are taken from the sky deities, or so Mr Carson says. He knows an awful lot, doesn't he? But I can see that he grew up with them because Mr Carson was more relaxed around the horses than ever I saw him on the wedding day, especially with all of the grand family around. But I guess I know how it feels to be nervous at your own wedding, don't I, Shenny? I can see that Lady Mary loves them all very much too. She was surprised to see us there so soon at the stables, but Mr Branson had told her we would visit and we will meet with him tomorrow. Lady Mary said we could get him to show us the racing trophy room at the Abbey. I hope I know what to do in the big house. I suppose if I take my hat off and keep my hands to myself and use my manners, just like you taught me, Shenny, I should be alright, shouldn't I?_

 _Lady Mary does seem very friendly with Mr Carson, it seems. That surprised me some. But when he introduced Lizzie and me he was so very formal! It must be like he is with his work, I suppose. I've not met anyone like him before! He seems very stiff and he even paused a little and then said in that deep voice of his 'this is my grand-nephew and his wife Mr Hugh Barton, and Mrs Elizabeth Barton… through marriage, Milady.' Can you imagine it Shenny?! He was so very serious and I had to try not to laugh! But then Lady Mary immediately sparked up with 'Oh Carson, how lovely, you are an Uncle now! Uncle Carson, then." She gave him such a smile then. Aunty Elsie-speth is a bit funny around Lady Mary. But you should have seen Mr Carson puff out his chest when Lady Mary said that, Shenny!—He looked so proud and then Aunty Elsie looked up at him all a bit teary. I don't know why. Still, I think it kind of suits him._

 _After the stables, Mr Carson and Aunty Elsie took us to their cottage at Brounker Rd in the village. Well! It is not so much a cottage, I don't think! It has two stories and four bedrooms upstairs and a large kitchen, sitting room and dining room or parlour or whatever its called downstairs. Mr Carson showed me how they are just finishing putting in an indoor washroom as well. It looked very big to me, but I guess it hasn't got any furniture much yet, so maybe it seemed bigger. And then outside it has quite a big backyard with an outdoor laundry room. And then it has a lovely big elm tree in it and a pear and an apple tree down near the back fence too, and then it all backs onto the common and the woods just behind it._ _Oh, Shenny, I just know that Lizzie loves it, and Downton is so very pretty. I think it reminds her of being back in Warton***. We have been given the keys to come back and look at the house on Brounker Rd in our own time and by ourselves tomorrow. I hope that we might have time to see the stables again before we are to meet Mr Branson and Lord Grantham up at the Big House in the late afternoon. I am sure I won't know what to say to Lord Grantham. I am a bit scared (I know that I can tell you that, Shenny)._

 _Afterwards, Mr Carson said he would treat us all to a meal at the Grantham Arms tomorrow night and 'we can discuss what we would like to do then', as he said. Oh Shenny, they are being so very generous— far too generous, I am sure. I just know that Lizzy has already fallen in love with the place, but I fear that I cannot possibly earn enough here as a baker or even with being a farm and stable hand on top of it to pay the rent on such a big place. And then what if we have children to feed soon as well? How could I possibly support them all? But what about her family in Warton? And then I fear for what Da thinks of it all as well. He has spent so long training me up for the shop and it would be such a waste if I didn't use what he has given me. And then— what of the shop? Dad can't go on forever, even though that is all a long way off. I don't know what to do at the moment, Shenny. Please meet me at the station on Wednesday. I just don't know what I should do._

 _Lizzie sends her love of course. I must go out to post this before she wakes and the last mail train leaves._

 _Your loving grandson,_

 _Hugh._

 **oOOo**

 **A/Ns:**

 ***Phonetic Pronunciation of Grandmother (Seanmhair in Scots Gaelic is Shen-i-verrr, or Shen-i-veth, or Shen-i-vedh— or thereabouts and depending on which area and dialect is spoken). I imagine that small Barton/Hughes Lancastrian grandchildren might have called Becky 'Shenny' from a young age and it has stuck. My thinking is that David Barton Sr would be called the more English term for Grandfather that the lower/working classes may have used 'Grandad'. Elsie would have been Aunty Els or Aunty Elsie to her direct nieces and nephews, and the grand and great-grand nieces and nephews tend to call her Aunty Elsie-speth, purely because I think this fits well with the familial name Lili-Speth for the second little great-grand niece flower girl in the Chelsie wedding DA character group photograph.**

 **^ Thoroughbred Bloodlines— these names pieced together from information from Wikipedia about famous racehorses I know of in this neck of the woods. I had to tip my hat to _Archer,_ who did win the first two Melbourne Cups in 1861 and 1862 (about when Becky and Elsie were born, as it is!). Information also from here: ****www. bloodlines TB /** **. Sadly, I could not feasibly link any breeders from the real Barons of Grantham estates to these horse bloodlines that I am claiming Lord Grantham owns. I think the DA estate may have been kept afloat on more than one occasion based on winning from some top class thoroughbred horse racing. I am actually anti-animal sports in all forms, but this is the remains of the British Edwardian** **Aristocracy and it is supposed to be 'The Sport of Kings'.**

 ****** **Nyx** **is the Greek Goddess (or personification) of the night**

 ******* **Warton** **is a small village on the banks of the River Ribble in Lancashire. Not far from Preston and Lytham St Anne's and Blackpool. I think its population in the 1910s-20s would be similar to that of the fictional town of Downton.**

 **oOOo**

 **Reviews are always welcomed in my DAFF-AU.**

 **Regards,**

 **BorneToFlow : )**


	14. Pt 14: Elsie to Becky, 24th Aug 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 14: Elsie to Becky, Tuesday 24** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Tuesday, 24th August, 1926_

 _Dearest Becky,_

 _We have just finished having a lovely meal at the Grantham Arms with Hugh and Lizzie, and I wanted to jot down this note for you about their stay. We will see them off at the station tomorrow morning. It has been so lovely to have them here. Lizzie is a quiet_ _lass isn't she?— just like our Hugh. They are well suited, and I do not think I have ever actually met such a placid young couple. Anyway, I am sending this note along with Hugh and Lizzie to give to you tomorrow. He said he hoped you would meet them_ _off the train on Wednesday afternoon. I know he wants to speak first with you before he faces his Da with any new ideas. I do hope David Jr is becoming more settled about the possible changes ahead. I am sure it all feels like a quite whirlwind for him at the moment. Please use the pound note I have enclosed to buy an afternoon tea for the three of you at the station before you brave the home front on Wednesday._

 _In the first instance, I do know that, more than anything else, Hugh does not want to disappoint his father. Please make sure David Jr knows that. Charles had some time with the lad when we toured the stables together on Monday afternoon, and I think he may have tried to help on that front in his own way, and even tonight when they stepped to the bar to collect some drinks for us all. I have not asked what he said, but I am sure that Hugh will mention it to you if it is a factor in his thinking. I am with you and David, though, in thinking that it would be a shame for Hugh to not finish his indenture to David Jr before possibly making a move out here. It is certainly a fine trade to have to fall back on if needed. People will always need to eat and more than some of them will always be willing to pay for their daily bread. It would be silly for Hugh to make a move as big as this proposed one without that security behind him, especially now that the end is in sight. I do not think he is a lad to make rash decisions though, is he?_

 _But what I will say is this, dear sister, if David Jr could have only seen Hugh's face lighting up when he saw the stables here and the work he could see himself doing, I don't think he would have_ _any doubts as to what will make his son most content in this life. And equally, Lizzie seemed to glow at the idea of being in Downton. I think she was quite taken with the house on Brounker Road. Hugh worries that he will never be able to afford the rent from us, but I can assure you, Charles and I are well aware of all the figures on the place._

 _Besides which, Mr Branson assured me of an adequate wage and position for someone in the stables, especially someone willing to learn from old Mr Grout about racing training and breeding from him. Hugh certainly has the passion for it (we could not get him to stop talking about horses at the dinner table tonight!). What is even better is that Mr Branson would be willing to hold the post open for as long as he possibly can until Hugh is ready, just as a favour to me, the dear man! But it is hard work, there is no denying that, and it would likely not earn as well as Hugh possibly running Barton's with his Da, or even his own bakery here. And sadly, there can be no guarantees, for no one knows what the future holds on estates like this one as many of them are being sold off. But one thing I do know is this: Lady Mary and Lord Grantham and Mr Branson are all working very hard to keep it all intact. They'll none of them give up without a fight, and track racing may just prove the saving of it in all in the future, just as it has been on occasion in the past, I can assure you._

 _And with Brounker Road, rest assured that Charles and I own it outright already and we were not thinking it would manage much trade or turn a profit as a guest house before the new year as it stands anyway. There is still a little more work to do on it and it is not even furnished yet, which would cost us a pretty penny, anyway. If Hugh and Lizzie were to take it, they can bring over most of their own pieces and Charles and I will not be out of pocket much on that front. And I know with the work Lizzie has been doing with you in the shop that she could pick up some shop work over here. I will keep an eye on the notices in the Post Office window from now on. But if nothing else, there is always laundry work at the Abbey, which is all done by girls living out in the village nowadays. I can see how things stand on that front before we retire in October, I am sure. And then there is never any shame in a girl taking in mending or ironing to help make ends meet. We started out doing as much didn't we Becky? And another option is that one or two of the other rooms at Brounker Rd could be let out to short-term lodgers as Hugh and Lizzie get themselves established. There really are quite a few options for them, even travelling and finding work in Thirsk or Ripon if needs_ _be. But most importantly Becky, and I know Hugh will refuse this from us, but Charles and I really do want to help the young couple in any way that we can, and so we will not charge them full rent. We have no one to spend our savings on but us, Becky, and as it is, we are quite well set up with an estate cottage and an_ _adequate pension each in our retirement. We have both been quite frugal all of these years and the Crawley's have always been generous with the wages of the senior staff when they have been able to. We can afford to do this. But at the end of the day, and as Charles said it best, the dear sweet man—this is what family is for, isn't it?_

 _So please, please reassure your Davids of all of this. And reassure Hugh and Lizzie, especially, that they are welcome to take up our property on Brounker Road for themselves. I would love to have a little bit of the Hughes/Barton clan finally living close to me in Downton, and the more I know Hugh the more that I like him. I think Charles may grow to like a sensitive and thoughtful young lad like that too. And the same can be said for Lizzie, for she has the makings of a strong and stoic lady about her. And truly, Downton is a lovely place for them to raise a family. It has an excellent schoolhouse, as you know (except for the piano!). I do know that you would miss your special little boy terribly, Becky dear, but at least you would know that Charles and I are here to look out for them as best we can. Please do consider it as an option, and send all of our love to Moira, Alistair and Bonnie-lass and the girls, and especially to your Davids as they try to work out what to do with their Hugh and all of the dreams that they have._

 _Our prayers are with you all._

 _Always,_

 _Elsie and Charles._

 **oOOo**


	15. Pt 15: Becky to Elsie, 29th Aug 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 15: Becky to Elsie, Sunday 29** **th** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

Sunday, 29th August, 1926

 _Dearest Elsie,_

 _What a week! I have not had time to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time it seems, let alone find a moment in which to write to you with all of our news. Sunday services have just finished and Moira has kindly taken on making the Sunday roast with Lizzie's help. Alistair and Bonnie-lass have taken a rare moment to go out walking on the sands with the wee lassies and my two Davids and Hugh are all taking a short kip before luncheon. I have not known such peace all week long, and perhaps even for years!_

 _Oh, Elsie, things have moved along far faster than even you and I are used to when it comes to manoeuvring this clan! I met Lizzie and Hugh at the station on Wednesday afternoon (thank you for the pound note for tea, but there really was no need). They were tired, of course, but you were right, there was a glow about them upon their return from Downton. But also much uncertainty. I encouraged Hugh, as we all have, to see out his apprenticeship to David Jr before making any moves. But he is still worried_ _about having wasted so much of his Da's time and efforts if he does not take up with the bakery. He sees it that his Da could have trained another apprentice in all of that time and had a sure and steady worker to show for at the end of it and well into the future. It grieves Hugh terribly, even now— and that is so, even with the news of the latest developments, which I will tell you soon in this letter. But Hugh also worries that he may miss the opportunity to work in the stables for Downton if he delays all the way through until December when his indenture is properly completed. He knows that Lord Grantham and Mr Branson cannot hold the situation open for him forever._

 _Oh, but here is the biggest news Elsie-dear! Our David Jr has done us so very proud again. Children never cease to amaze you it seems. For, given how upset and out of sorts he has been about Hugh, even down to him going to Downton with Lizzie in such an awful rush— he only went and took Hugh along to the Guild Merchants' Hall in Preston the very morning after Hugh returned! They were both exhausted after the night shift, but they went straight there on the first train on Thursday morning. They must have talked all the night through as they worked back in the shop. Alistair had been given the night off, for he was tired from carrying the load while Hugh and Lizzie were away. But really, I think David Jr just needed that time by himself with his boy. I do wonder that the bread doughs may have taken an extra pounding on the second_ _knockbacks at times that night, I don't mind telling you! But more's the like, if I know my big, soft-hearted men as I think I do, I would wager that there was_ _a bit of extra salt added to the mix from both their tears! Anyway, the long and the short of it all is that David Jr has requested the Burgess help them apply to the National Association of Master Bakers to accept Hugh's indenture as complete slightly earlier because of his previous years of experience in the shop, before his indenture even started, and also as a 3rd generation family member of the Master Bakers Association. And they even went so far as to mention that it would allow that Hugh can take up an opportunity that has a limited window for him to accept (NAMB don't need to know that it isn't in another bakery!). Anyway, David Jr argued that it is not unheard of for the Association to allow for special circumstances to see papers through more hastily—just as they did during and just after the war when more men were needed and sooner. Well, the matter is to go before the board and we now all sit and wait with our fingers crossed it seems._

 _But, my my, Elsie, I never thought I would see David Jr move on this! He has been so het up about it. But, it is his boy, at the end of the day, and he wants to see him happy. He told me how he remembered his dear Margaret when he finally made his decision to let Hugh go and try his hand in Downton. He told me over a cuppa when they got back on Thursday afternoon (before he collapsed exhausted into bed mind!) that all his Margie ever wanted was for their little ones to be healthy and happy. David Jr told me that he could see that Hugh has been neither of these things of late and nor has his dear Lizzie._

 _I asked my David what the chances are of the association signing Hugh off early and he thinks they are in with a decent chance. David has been a strong and involved member, and Barton's is well known across the West coast of Lancashire. Hugh has learnt from the best and the Association will want that on their books, rather than seeing Hugh leave the fold completely because it is all left unfinished. Oh, Elsie, you don't know how I prayed for the best outcome for all of my boys today in church. I only hope the good Lord was listening. But what warms my heart most is how I saw both my Davids, hold Hugh's hand a little longer at the offering of peace to our neighbours before receiving the Eucharist— and they told him that he would always have a place back at Barton's if he ever needed it or wanted it. I have never been prouder or closer to all-out tears in the middle of a service in all of my life, Elsie-dear. Even dear Alistair clapped Hugh on the back in the vestry later. I do hope that the two of them can make some peace between them in time. Alistair is ready, but Hugh is still so young in so many ways._

 _But my Dear Elsie, I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done so far, and all that you and Charles are still so willing to do for our Hugh and Lizzie. Even things up for me on that handsome silver-haired butler of yours— Go and give him a great big sloppy kiss on that other chubby little cheek of his, will ye?_

 _All of my prayers of thanks have been for you this Sunday._

 _I will write again soon and tell you of the Master Baker's decision._

 _Your grateful and loving sister,_

 _Becky._

 _P.S. Just to add to the Hughes/Barton clan's madness, I made sure that I invited John Carter to luncheon today. I am surprised I survived the daggers that Moira's eyes were casting my way in the vestry after that! My, but she does remind me of you some days, Elsie-dear! Love, B._

 **oOOo**


	16. Pt 16: Elsie to Becky, 31st Aug 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 16: Elsie to Becky, Tuesday 31** **st** **August, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Tuesday, 31st August, 1926_

 _Dearest Becky,_

 _It warms my heart to know that your men can find some peace with one another over this. Both Charles and my prayers are with you also— that this may all come to fruition and Hugh and Lizzie can try to find some happiness here in Downton. It is not the life for everyone, but it has seen me content over all of these years and I have been truly blessed to have found such happiness as I have in Yorkshire. I am so happy that Hugh is assured of a place to return to at Barton's if things do not turn out the way he and Lizzie plan. But I can see that they are both willing and able to give it a good try here, and really, that is half the battle won sometimes. Your Davids have done you very proud indeed. They are good men— the very best. Do let me know the moment that you hear anything from the Association._

 _Things here are chuffing along with a sad but somehow splendid inevitability. Baxter is coming along nicely, with her Ladyship starting to take more of the development of her resilience in the face of all of the family's demands in hand. I have worried that they might all overrun Miss Baxter sometimes, for she can seem to be a little on the mousy and meek side for my liking. But I fancy that there may be stores of hardness in her from what she has had to learn in her life (none of which I am at liberty to divulge to you, my dear), but I somehow think that if she is not afraid to plumb these depths once more, that she might turn it all around for the greater good. She seems to know better than Charles and I ever have done just how to handle our Thomas Barrow—and again, at Downton, I think that might be about half the battle almost won! Her Ladyship will be here to run interference between the Blessed Lady Mary and Miss Baxter for a good while yet, though. I do not think Lord and Lady Grantham's next trip to the continent will occur before Summer next year, from what Her Ladyship mentioned last week. Charles will arrange for Thomas to go with them to study wines more closely then, so that will leave Baxter in the Lion's den alone, so to speak. But I think by then she will manage. Then again, Lady Mary, strangely, is not really one to entertain others without express needs based on business, unlike her parents. Lord and Lady Grantham are far more sociable people really. I do wonder sometimes if Lady Mary will ever find another love like she had with dear Master Matthew. I know Charles frets a little for her, even though in the next breath he will say that she is fine and strong and more than capable of running the estate all on her own (which she truly is). I do see enough of the Dowager Countess in her to think that she will be content either way. She lives for her Master George to take it all on in the future, now, just as the Old Bat always has done so for her own son. But as it is with you and some of your lot, that is all a lot of concerns for others and for times well beyond mine upon this earth._

 _Charles, the dear man, has been such a support whenever I feel down about closing up the Abbey rooms for the last time. At times he can be such fun— very witty, but what I love even more is his big romantic heart. He seems to know just what to say to make me feel strong again for the future, and he leaves such precious little gifts and letters on my desk to help cheer my day. You know, you have never told me much about what little things David does for you to show his regard. Does he do anything to please you this way, or is it just because Charles never formally courted me before we agreed to marry, so he is just doing such things after the fact (Not that I am complaining, mind!). Maybe David did that more when you were a-courting at Nunnington? But the fact of the matter is that I have been quite shocked and overwhelmed by my Charles and his tokens of affections for me, I do not mind telling you. You know, he even gave me a Tudor rose just the other day as thanks for bringing my family in Lancashire together with his small family with me in Yorkshire! I never knew he would be so open to all of this, Becky— and imaginative about it to boot!_

 _To this end, I have finally had a moment of an evening to spare to sketch and label for you a likeness of the necklace he gifted me with on our honeymoon. I am sure I have not done it justice, but it will give you an idea. It is a short choker style piece, and ever so elegant. Beautiful beyond anything girls like us could ever have even dreamed of. I still cannot believe he saw fit to spend his hard-earned money on me in such a way and on any such thing as this. I was a bit of a blubbering mess when he gave it to me, I do not mind telling you. And would you believe, I nearly refused it outright!—and I almost offended him most grievously in the process— for I thought that he would fall horribly short of funds for our combined needs in retirement in the giving of it. But I know all of our combined figures fully now, and he truly saw fit to factor about five years of his hard work into this precious gift for me. It still overwhelms me— completely, and I have found nothing the likes of it to possibly give him in return. I really have never been happier in my life than when I am with Charles, Becky-dear, and that is with the jewels put completely aside. I know that you will find all of that hard to believe, for he is not always so chirpy and bright and sing-song as your David can be. Many think that Carson the butler barely knows how to crack a smile, but I know him differently, and I think that he is very funny and he does know how to have fun. And my, he can dance! Oh Becky, if we do all go to Wakefield and Towton or the like, we should try to get to a village dance together. Charles and I haven't had a chance to go dancing since our honeymoon. You know we never danced over all the years we have known one another, not even at the Servants' Ball, and now I feel that I do not want to live without it. My! I have gone all soppy in this letter, haven't I? But I guess I really do find that my Charles does suit me quite admirably. We two really are the lucky ones with our lot, aren't we dear Becky?_

 _But I do hope you can write again soon with some good news for us all._

 _All of my love to you and yours,_

 _Elsie._


	17. Pt 17: Becky to Elsie, 2nd Sept 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 17: Becky to Elsie, Thursday, 2** **nd** **September, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _Thursday, 2nd September, 1926_

 _Dearest Elsie,_

 _My but your man has the biggest heart, hasn't he! Your necklace looks stunning and I cannot wait until I may see it in person. Pearls and Bohemia Crystals! My, My! You would have to be the luckiest girl going around at the moment! I cannot think that my David would ever think to give me such a thing. And I am with you, even if he did I would likely tell him to take it back and spend his money on something that would feed the family for a few more months! But we both of us seem to be able to afford to live a little now, don't we? Whoever would have thought we could be so lucky given where we came from and how close we came to being in the Work House? We have indeed been truly blessed._

 _You know, I have never told you this Elsie, but it has always been flowers for me with my David. He was never much of one to write little notes to me, well not beyond, 'I am popping out to do something or other down at the bank', or what have you. He might be chirpier and sing out a bit more often than your Charles does (although I sense there is hope for your old duffer on that front yet!), but when it comes to the really big things, my David goes all inside of himself and is still and silent, even when he was working the bread dough. I saw it sometimes when I couldn't sleep— if you can believe it is even possible to be moving so forcefully and vigorously and yet be so totally still all at the same time— but he would be. Sometimes when he is like that it still feels like it is hard to reach him. Your Charles seems to be more a one for some big gestures when the time is right. He might stand still and to attention an awful lot for his work, but I can see your Charles always has his heart all out on his sleeve for most of the world to see anyway. But not with my David—except for with his secret flowers for me._

 _He leaves them, you see, not often, mind, but always where only I will find them first. In the past, it would always be somewhere I would look first after I would wake for the day, near the kettle or the sugar bowl, or on my dresser— all when he would still be asleep after the night shift— all of those times when we barely even crossed paths to say more than two words to one another. I am looking over them now as I write to you, Elsie dear. They are so very precious to me. So many memories. I bought a large display box for them years ago to keep them all from damage. The kids have never been allowed near it. My! but they did always try! I keep it safe and tucked away in the bottom of our wardrobe and I only ever carefully lift it out at such times as he might gift me a new one to wrap up in tissue paper. I think it is my David's most beautiful work— the best royal icing flowers he has ever done— and only ever when he cannot seem to find the words. _

_The first one is from the top of our wedding cake, of course, and then there are ones for when each of our lovely bairns was born. And one when his Mam died and he knew he was being cold and distant to me. It was his way to say he was sorry, but that he was still here for me—as best as he could be at that time. Sometimes they represent something clear, like the bay laurel and white rosemary flowers he gave me when I didn't know how to help our Moira through her grief when we lost dear Alistair in France, and David didn't know what else he could do either, for me or for his little girl. It has always seemed that in the making of them he has a place where he can pour out all of the feelings he cannot show or name for me._

 _But sometimes Elsie, he can design something so beautiful it still takes my breath away today. And they are not even real— I mean, that they are not even based on any real flower. They are something else entirely— like flowers he has invented out of his very own heart. I think I am looking at my very favourite one right now. I can't even explain it to you— if you can possibly imagine something that has parts of babies-breath and a white lily all melded into one, but then it is not that and yet it is still so very much more. I am looking at it now and I feel such strange joy and pain all at once when I hold it. It is one of the most delicate pieces he has ever made for me. It was for our wee bairn we lost, well after David Jr, when you were back at Duneagle. I never ever told you of him, I know. I couldn't burden you with it, for I knew you were not happy back then, and somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. It was only ever David's and mine to carry, really. We weren't expecting another bairn and then he was gone before we ever really_ _knew that we might have had him, Elsie. He still doesn't even have a name. I have never even been able to imagine one for him. But you never saw something so tiny, Elsie, he was so very perfect. He would have been our little boy– a man now. And David took him that evening, he cleaned him up and took him–all wrapped up in a tiny white cloth and no bigger than his hand, and he buried him deep on the island of the Fairhaven Lake where he would always be safe and no one would ever find him and where all of the Dad's still come to sail their model boats with their young lads. He has never said, but I know that is where my David took our lad and buried him deep when all the rest of the world was all asleep. And that evening he made the first of one of these flowers that is not a real flower that has ever really been. It is like he wanted to give me the part of his own heart that was our precious little boy that never really was–for me to always keep. That is the man I married and I have been most uncommonly blessed._

 _Oh dear,_ _Elsie_ , _I must pack this all away before my tears should ruin the sugars. I have never even said any of these words to David. Somehow, we always just knew. But enough—I can tell you of it now, and so that too is a blessing._

 _With hope, my next letter to you will be a much cheerier affair with news from the Master Bakers._

 _With all of my love, dearest Elsie, to you and your own very special man._

 _Always your sister,_ _Becky._


	18. Pt 18: Elsie to Becky, 4th Sept 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 18: Elsie to Becky, Saturday 4** **th** **September, 1926**

 **A/N** **: A small adjustment with the timing of past events has been made to Becky's last letter to Elsie (Pt 17) to allow for a deeper response from Elsie.**

 **oOOo**

 _Saturday, 4th September, 1926_

 _My Dearest Becky,_

 _Thank you for telling me of your precious flowers. Your David has always been a very fine man and a true artisan, it seems. I mourn for you and David and for your little lad, and if I were with you to see them, my own tears would likely have ruined your lovely flowers too. Do show them to me one day, please. I am so sorry you felt you could never tell me of it all until now, but I do understand, truly. I only recently have had my Charles so close to me that I have been able to tell him of all of my fears and concerns when I was at Duneagle. Some things are only for those we share most intimately with it would seem. I am only now just learning that by being married to him, and I know that I too am uncommonly blessed to have found this connection and solace with a very fine man myself—after all of these many years. But the matter is still a new thing for me to speak on at all, and I do not think I could tell you without seeing you face to face, dearest Becky, but I will—in time._

 _Suffice to say, Duneagle was not a happy place or time for me and it is the reason that I have not felt safe to go back to Argyll yet— not even to visit dear Selah and James. Downton and the friendship I could build with Mr Carson saw me clear of much of my grief and loneliness from that time, even though I never told him anything of it before we married. Well, not beyond the fact that it was the time when Joe Burns first proposed to me and I turned him down because I liked my work at Downton too much. I am sorry I cannot tell you more just yet, Becky. Please be sure not to fret about it on my behalf, for it is all ancient history and I have my Charles now ready to fret enough about it on my behalf. All I will say is this, for I know you always wondered why I did turn Joe Burns down that first time (and even the second time—although I think by then you were likely guessing more at my deep connection to Mr Carson than even I was willing to own up to!), but one of the reasons I knew that dear Joe could not be the one for me to marry was that I did not see in his eyes or through the depth of his actions that same devotion and love that I have always detected between you and your David. That is no fault of his, for Joe Burns is a good man. But it was not until I knew I had something more than friendship with my Charles that I fully realised why I could never settle for less in a man than what you have always found in your dear David._

 _Do send him all of my love for taking care of my dearest Becky for all of these years. He is about due a big sloppy kiss on the cheek in return from me!_

 _I await anxiously for news of the Masters Bakers about your dear Hugh._

 _Ever your loving sister,_

 _Elsie._

 **oOOo**

 **** A/N: This pre-history of Elsie's at Duneagle with the Flintshires is first covered in the epic Chapter 41 — The Darkest Hour, in 'The Acquisition of Memories' Honeymoon fic I wrote. It will likely not be covered in any further depth in this story. **

**Regards,**

 **BorneToFlow**


	19. Pt 19: Becky to Elsie, 3rd Sept 1926

**Ephemera— Pt 19: Becky to Elsie, Friday 3** **rd** **September, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _5:30pm. Friday, 3rd September, 1926_

 _Dearest Elsie,_

 _We have received the most wonderful news right at the end of the day! I have just time to slip this quick note into the last mail for you. I do hope that you receive it by Monday morning at the latest. The National Association of Master Bakers will accept Hugh finishing his indenture almost three months ahead of schedule! Of course, this is provided he can show competence in a set of baking skills tests they will set for him to complete. The dates are yet to be fully confirmed, but the week beginning the 20th September is being set aside for it._

 _My Davids are confident that Hugh will master anything they may set him, as he is still a diligent lad, even if baking is not where his heart is truly at. And he has learnt from the very best, even if I do say so myself! Gosh! That is only a fortnight from now. Oh, Elsie, I am so very happy, you have no idea! Now that everything is moving, my Davids and Hugh are getting more comfortable with the changes ahead by the minute—amongst all of the strange waves of regret and sadness that I see pass over their eyes at times—but that is to be expected, really._

 _But best of all, Elsie, it means that Hugh is writing this very minute to your Mr Branson and Lord Grantham to see if they will accept his application to begin the position in the stables at Downton at their earliest convenience after he completes his tests. I will mail it when I mail this note to you. Can Brounker Road be made ready for them in such a short time? Although, I am sure it is already more than liveable and perhaps further works can still be attended to after Lizzie and Hugh settle in at Downton._

 _Elsie dear, my prayers of thanks are once more with you and your Charles this Sunday in church. Prepare that stuffy old curmudgeon of yours for an advance reconnaissance party of Lancastrians hitting his Yorkshire stronghold of Downton before very long!_

 _Much love, as always,_

 _Becky_

 _P.S. I forgot to tell you, John Carter and Moira spent a lovely afternoon walking the promenade after luncheon on Sunday last._ She, _of course, has reminded me once more of you, dear sister, by remaining completely clammed up about it ever since!_

 _Love, B._

 **oOOo**


	20. Pt 20: Elsie to Becky, 6th Sept 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 20: Elsie to Becky, Monday 6** **th** **September, 1926**

 **oOOo**

 _8:30 am, Monday, 6th September, 1926_

 _Dearest Becky,_

 _Oh, Becky— I am so happy I could just dance! Oh, but where to start? My, my! So much has happened even since yesterday. Well, I had best go to the news I would have written you with last night if it weren't for the fact that I spent most of the evening after supper with Beryl going over everything we will need for her wedding. Yes, you read it correctly— the little red devil! She and Mr Mason only went and had the first of the Banns read by Reverend Travis yesterday in church and that was the very first I ever heard of their plans (although it is about time, I must say…Oh, Gosh—but I cannot really say I am any different, can I Becky-dear?). Oh, but I swear Beryl did it that way just to see the shocked look on my face. I nearly jumped up from the pew to give her a hug when I heard it! Thankfully Chares held me back until tea in the vestry was served! I am ever so happy for them both. And then at breakfast earlier I received your letter and the news about Hugh and the NAMB testing— how very wonderful! I am certain he will finish up his indenture in fine Barton style. Do send him our love and prayers and best wishes that it will all go well._

 _But what has me the most over the moon, Becky dear, is that Mr Branson and Lord Grantham received Hugh's request in the mail at breakfast, and Charles was in attendance when they and Lady Mary assured him that his new grand-nephew may take up the situation in the stables at his earliest possible convenience after his NAMB testing is completed! Charles assures me that Mr Branson was leaving the breakfast room to write to Hugh directly and his confirmation letter to him will be in the same mail run as my note to you, so rest assured, I am not pre-empting the news for Hugh in the telling of it to you now._

 _Oh, but Becky! Here is the very best of it— but be prepared to get that Hughes/Barton clan of ours organised quick smart, because—well the long and the short of it is that you needn't worry about David not being able to surprise Beryl with a famous Barton's wedding cake's decorations! To start with, Reverend Travis has agreed that Beryl and Mr Mason may be wed after the morning service this Michaelmas! So, put the Wednesday the 29th into your diary for Downton! And best of all, the family are going to be in London straight after Michaelmas service for at least a week because Lady Rosamund has insisted that Lord Grantham's 60th birthday celebrations be hosted by her as her special gift to him. London is so much easier to gather all of his friends and relations together in one place is her argument. And so the family will manage with just Lady Grantham's new lady's maid for all of the young Ladies (Glenda Wright is her name and she is a young niece of Miss Baxter's and quite as talented with sewing and dressing as Miss Baxter is). And then Mr Barrow can double as Lord Grantham's valet, for they will not be entertaining at Grantham house as such, maybe just some afternoon teas and the like, which Barrow is more than capable of handling as well. Besides which, he needs to set things at Grantham house as he sees fit along with Mrs Bute. Plus, Lord Grantham has allowed for the fact that Anna will likely be having her bairn any week now and he wants to be sure that Mr Bates is with her, given all they have been through (and I have only ever been in a position to tell you the even half of that story, I am afraid, Becky-dear). It is a great pity that Thomas will miss a good downstairs wedding party with all of us, but that is the nature of the job he has taken on now, and at least he and the Family will attend Beryl and Mr Mason's wedding service on Michaelmas. Our notorious Thomas has already seen fit to wish Mrs Patmore well— he shows more and more promise every day._

 _But here is the very best bit so far (I do keep saying that, don't I ?), in terms of the Hughes sisters cooking up a storm for Beryl's wedding feast— Lady Grantham is more than happy for the Abbey kitchen and servant's hall to be free for Bill and Beryl to celebrate in! Now, Charles and I will still be in rooms at the abbey until the end of October, with Barrow and Baxter mostly running everything for our last month here and we are merely there to consult with them as they require, so our estate cottage is not really an option yet (We do hope to be in our cottage just before the start of winter, though). So, I have figured that in the half-week leading up to Michaelmas, Beryl could stay with the Bateses, maybe—although with the new bairn it may not be the best idea, but now with Hugh and Lizzie making the move over as early as October, Beryl could maybe fit in with you all at Brounker Road as you get the young-ns settled in at the same time. The timing could not be better! Now, Beryl's guest house will be taken up with her sister and her husband and some other nieces and nephews, and then Yew Tree will have Bill's brother and family staying. So Brounker Rd seems the best option for Beryl and all of you (although I am reneging on my vow to keep one Mrs Rebekah Jean Hughes and one Mrs Beryl Ann Patmore away from too many shared pots of tea!). But Beryl is well due some half days off, so we can shuffle her out of the Abbey with no real problems and she won't be getting all riled up that we are taking over her domain. That way, Daisy can mostly handle the small family meals at the Abbey leading up to the Michaelmas and their trip to London, and your David can have the run of the Abbey kitchen to make his lovely flowers for Beryl and Bill's cake in secret, without Beryl casting her too critical eye over all and sundry. You and I could well use Daisy's help to cook the feast that Beryl deserves in the days leading up to it, and then that leaves Lizzie free to see to setting up Brounker Road to her tastes without us interfering too much. How does that sound? — apart from extremely hectic! Oh dear! I can't seem to write this all out quite fast enough. My hands are a bit shaken… oh dear—_

 _oOOo_

 _Well, I have done it again, Charles has had to lift me bodily away from the writing desk again! He has never seen me like this he just said— and he is still chuckling at me. You will never guess what he just did! He only started dancing me around his pantry! I never thought I would see the day that Mr Carson would allow such frivolity during work hours— and certainly not so soon after breakfast! He is quirking one of those ridiculous eyebrows at me now— I think he knows I am ribbing him, even in my letter! He was just trying to update details for Grantham House in his Butler's diary for Mr Barrow's sake whilst Barrow and Baxter are consulting in my sitting room over tea. He said the table was moving so much that he could not write straight as I was in such a frenzy! He is laughing at me even now, my cheeky Charles! He said that a good dance was the only way to see out my excess energy. I am not entirely sure that it did not work in exactly the opposite direction, truth be told. I still cannot stop giggling right now! If only you could have seen the look of utterly nauseated disgust that Mr Barrow just cast through the pantry doorway because our shuffling about disturbed him and Miss Baxter too much! (some things never change- I rather suspect it may be part of the Butler's job description at Downton!)._ _Lord! If this was one of our housemaids and a footman acting up this way we would have set them extra carpets to beat out and more silver to spot-polish! What is this lure of retirement doing to us both, Becky? All that aside, I do hope my handwriting is a little more legible again for you!_

 _oOOo_

 _Oh, but holding Bill and Beryl's reception luncheon in the Servant's Hall has made Beryl so very happy. It truly does suit their needs admirably, and I know that Beryl is quite touched by the regard and trust that Lady Grantham has shown her on behalf of the family by offering us free rein down here whilst they are away. And Beryl and her Daisy and the scullery maids will all finally get to eat at the Servant's Hall table with the rest of us and not be stuck out in the kitchen eating after we are all finished—each and every time. It's a right token of the Abbey's regard for all that Mrs Patmore does. And then Lord Grantham has entrusted Charles to choose appropriate wines from his collection for the occasion, but I am fairly sure Charles will want to gift Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason the wines from his own personal stores as a gift from us both. I think it is appropriate for Charles to give a small speech for Beryl too— as our friend— I will work on him for that one! And then we will have such music, I am sure— the Servant's Hall piano is always in fine mettle so we could have a real knees-up. If I know Beryl and Daisy as I think I do that is bound to happen! And the gramophone could be brought down to boot. Even better— if the weather is fine enough, we could take the whole lot out into the Servants courtyard and sit under the big oak tree there to enjoy the mid-Autumn sunshine. There will be more than enough hands around to manage it all easily._

 _And what is more, once all of the mess is cleared away, You and David could take that short trip to Wakefield and Towton with Charles and me before the colder weather sets in too much. Oh please say you can be free for a little bit longer then, Becky-dear? We will have such a time! And then you can see how Hugh and Lizzie have settled in before you leave again for Lythams. It will be good to give them a few days space without us. And I think Miss Baxter will benefit from having me out of her hair during the downtime at the Abbey whilst the family are away. I think she will be able to walk the halls and galleries by herself then and start to see it more as her own, rather than mine anymore— well that is my excuse for flitting off on a three-day holiday just prior to retiring and I am sticking with it!_

 _Oh Becky, please just wire me as soon as you can to confirm that you can all come over. David Jr could even make the trip to see his Hugh and Lizzie right in Downton too— although we would likely need to set up with a cot for him in the parlour if Beryl is to be at Brounker Road with all of you too. It will be a very full house for quite a few days I think! And of course, it would mean that Moira, Alistair and Bonnie-lass would be holding the fort at Barton's on their own—once again! Would Margie be able to help Moira out the front a bit more that week?_

 _My Gosh! There is just so much to do and only three and a half weeks to do it in! Still, I have arranged far bigger and grander events in far less time than this before. Oh, but Becky, this will be my very last big event for the Abbey, and I really cannot think of a more fitting way to see out my last days here—helping dear Beryl celebrate her wedding! It is just perfect._

 _I will call you at the end of the week so that we can finalise the menu for the luncheon. Tell David that three tiers of the famous Barton's fruitcake will serve us all admirably. I cannot wait to speak with you again._

 _All my love,_

 _Elsie._

 **oOOo**


	21. Pt 21: Becky to Elsie, 7th Sept, 1926

**oOOo**

 **POST OFFICE TELEGRAM**

 **No. 918**

 **OFFICE STAMP LYTHAM-ST-ANNES-LANCASHIRE**

 **07 SEPT 26**

 **TIME** **1734**

 **TO** **Mrs E Carson Downton Abbey DOWNTON-YORKSHIRE**

 **NO CHARGE ON DELIVERY**

 **FROM** **Mrs R Barton 12 Promenade LYTHAM-ST-ANNES-LANCASHIRE**

BARTONS TO ARRIVE 25 SEPT EARLIEST TRAINS STOP EXPECT DB RB HB EB DBJR & MB FOR BROUNKER STOP DBJR & MB LEAVE OCT 1 STOP BOOK REDS TO CHARGE WAKEFIELD UNTIL 6TH STOP CAKE FRUITS SOAKING STOP

 **RECEIVED** **1800 07 SEPT 26**

 **oOOo**


	22. Pt 22: Elsie to Becky, 12th Sept, 1926

_**Ephemera— Pt 22: Elsie to Becky- Sunday,12** **th** **September, 1926**_

 _oOOo_

 _Sunday, 12th September, 1926_

 _Dear Becky,_

 _It was so lovely to hear your voice again on Friday. I do so look forward to seeing you properly this year when you all come over. It seems we will definitely be setting up a cot in the parlour at Brounker Rd for at least one of you!_

 _I will try to make this a short letter. It is really just to let you know that all things are chuffing along quite nicely for setting Hugh and Lizzie up at Brounker Road. I am so glad you already had a good list of the furniture they will bring with them from Lythams. A call for any stored pieces people may have was put forward in the vestry after today's service, and so I know that I can furnish the extra rooms easily enough to see you all settled for the 25th arrival. Not all pieces will be for sale, but we will see what we can do if Lizzie truly has her heart set on keeping some of the pieces. Either way, Charles and I will help the two of them fully furnish it for extra lodgers or a growing family before Christmas time. In the meantime, it may be a bit Spartan, for it was always going to be the window dressings and the like that were going to delay our original plans for an opening as a guest house. There may just be blankets and sheets to hang in some of the windows to start with. No matter, for it will be better for Lizzie to decide what she likes and I am sure she will enjoy making some pieces herself for her new home. Miss Baxter assures me there are ample fabrics, and some old curtains that I know of, which Her Ladyship is preparing to donate to the Ladies Auxiliary, and between the two of us, I would wager we can convince Her Ladyship to let Lizzie have the first pick from it all._

 _Charles has put a light under our workmen to finish what they can as quickly as possible. The electrics are already done and so it is just the kitchen plumbing that needs finishing. Then the plasterwork and painting there and in the wash-room can be seen to. It will be a rush, but it should all be finished before you arrive, even if the painting of all the bedrooms is not. The outdoor laundry is still rudimentary and from another century, but it is workable for now. I think that dear Mr Branson has let the men delay the work on some of the estate cottages to ensure Brounker will be more habitable in time for all of the Bartons trouncing through it! He is a very dear man._

 _On other news, Daisy and Mr Mason have confirmed that they will have a 100lb roasting pig ready to be dressed by the local butcher just before Michaelmas and the wedding. That will likely see most people well fed just by itself! The rest of our work will be all the lighter for it. It will likely be one of the pigs Hugh helped with farrowing at the Yew Tree Farm while Charles and I were away. But it will be a very early start for us to have it set to roasting before the Michaelmas service starts. Daisy assures me that Jill, one of our young laundry girls and an occasional scullery maid can be trusted to oversee it in the ovens while we are at the wedding. Mr Barrow and Charles have also arranged for one of the more reliable hall boys that we have left to stay with her. He is a good farming lad, so it should all be held to rights. Still, I cannot help but worry about it. Do you think your David might be able to get back to the Abbey as soon as he can after the service to see that it is all ready to go when we need it? The soups, breads, pies and cold platters will keep everyone busy if it is delayed, I suppose. No doubt the wine will be flowing by the time we are ready for main courses, anyway! I suppose I should not worry so much about it, but it is for Beryl, after all, and there is nary a finer cook in all of Yorkshire, I am sure._

 _I must say, it has been hard enough getting her to stop yammering on about being turfed out of her own kitchen for a week! One would think she wants to work on her own wedding day the way she is carrying on! I feel sorry for young Lizzie and Hugh to be faced with her in their new home just before the wedding, but I do hope that all of that setting up and what with you and the Davids coming and going, it will see Beryl busy enough to stop her nerves getting to her too much. I think the second reading of the Banns today has made it all a little bit more solid and real for her. Dear Mr Mason, he is such a calming influence on my old pepper pot of a cook, I must say. They will do well for each other, of that I am certain._

 _Oh! And Dear Anna was not in church today. I suspect she is almost ready to have her bairn— any day now I would think. I will drop by to see her tomorrow afternoon if time allows._

 _Oh! But I am still so very happy to know that dear Mary and Stuart will add another lovely bairn to their brood. What a lovely Christmastime gift that will be!_

 _And what news of our Moira and her Mr Carter after church this week? I am sorry I will not see my special lass over here for Michaelmas but do tell her that I intend to have Charles over to see Lythams well before the end of the year— even if it is in the dead of winter. I imagine Rebekah and Lili-Speth will not be so little by then! My how they grow so quickly. But I have no doubt that Charles will enjoy more than a few famous Barton's winter pies (if not the infamous Whelks of St Annes!) when we do visit. I am so glad that much of Downton will get to try them when David cooks some up for the wedding. I would not be surprised if the local bakery tries to recruit your Hugh in order to pry the recipe out of him!_

 _Anyway, I must try to rest, for tomorrow sees us as busy as ever with Lord Grantham hosting an early partridge shoot for a some of the local landowners. It seems to be the time when deals are done and Mr Branson is looking to expand into mechanical repairs for the areas farm machinery as well as cars. I think they are trying to find out what the level of interest in paying for the service will be. He has some interesting ideas always for the estate, young Tom. Do you think any of the Barton/Hughes clan might ever own motor car? I cannot imagine it myself. Trains and buses have always served Charles and me well enough in our part of the world._

 _I am hoping that Charles will be free enough tomorrow afternoon to make some enquiries for our little holiday. He will arrange for us all to be back in Downton a day before you need to return to Lythams. That way you can see that your dear Hugh and Lizzie are all set up the way you would like. We will likely all stay in Wakefield, as it is the largest of the towns that we will visit and it has a regular bus service. It should make a good base to work out from for the re-enactment of the Wars of the Roses!_

 _Send any other thoughts through that you might have for Beryl and Bill's wedding day and I will see what I can do. I do look forward to trying their wedding cake— for I think I never actually got around to tasting any of my own! I had such a steady stream of people talking to me that I could barely stop to ever take a bite!_

 _In the meantime, do give much love from both of us to everyone there_

 _Love always,_

 _Elsie._

 _oOOo_


	23. Pt 23: Becky to Elsie, 13th Sept, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 23: Becky to Elsie. Monday, 13** **th** **Sept, 1926**

 _oOOo_

 _Monday, 13th September, 1926_

 _Dearest Elsie,_

 _I just received your letter in the last post today and simply had to write back straight away. I trust you will definitely receive this in the last mail tomorrow if I am up early enough for the first mail run in the morning. My but I have some news for you! But firstly, to your letter…_

 _Well for starters, a 100lb pig! My gosh! We could feed a small army with that. The Abbey's ovens will not have seen an animal that large since the last Servant's Ball no doubt. I think my David might need to stay in the Abbey kitchens handling the leftover meat into pies the day after Michaelmas! You just make sure that your Charles keeps an eye on him that he does not overindulge on all of those lovely wines he is planning to provide for Bill and Beryl's day. Perhaps the village will all be dining on porkpies for the next week after the wedding. Still, what a feast! It will look spectacular. Such a lovely time of year for chestnuts and apples too. Perhaps young Margie can go out with the local lads and lasses to forage some for us? It will be fun for her. Poor old Beryl though! What a big change for her— and no longer living at the Abbey either. She will stay on there with Daisy, will she not? She is young yet compared to us. Tell you what you ought to do, if it suits Miss Baxter, you ought to gift the grouchy old pepper pot the store cupboard key— that might placate her!_

 _That is wonderful news about Brounker Road being mostly ready and all the beds and so forth that you will be able to set up for us. I think I will draw some of the old linens out of my glory box and bring them over with the move too. I'll not have need of them in a hurry myself and they are meant to be used. Lizzie will do well enough with them to get started in a bigger house now. I am so glad that Margie will come over with David Jr to see Lizzie and Hugh settled. The poor lass is going to miss dear Lizzie. I do hope they will keep up with writing to each other. I see that they are a little like us as young sisters in a way. It is good for Margie to have that now. Her schooling is almost over and perhaps there will be a way for us to send her over to stay with you all on occasion in the new year. I do worry for a chaperone for her though. But then again, there is always Christmas coming up. We have not settled any plans yet— there will be much to consider._

 _Sadly, no further great news for our Moira and her Mr Carter as yet. She is being a very closed book on all of this. Honestly! You would think she was a blushing and embarrassed sixteen-year-old again—she will not tell her old Mam anything! I do hope that Mr Carter might see to inviting her to dinner at the local Arms soon enough though._

 _Oh, I meant to ask when we last spoke, what has been arranged for Beryl's dress? Did you manage to get to York with her yet? Will Miss Baxter have time to help with it as she did with your lovely gown?_

 _David is keen to try his hand at the Wakefield links course. He will bring a few clubs. I am not sure they will be the right size for your Charles to use as well, he is a good few inches taller than my David. I am sure they can borrow some at the course though— if you think Charles will give it all a go. Perhaps he can pack an extra small rod for David too, for he is happy to give some river fishing a try again. He has never had much luck in Argyll with James, but who knows? Perhaps your Charles will prove a more patient teacher than I will warrant our James is. My, my! Will we have enough days away to do fit all of this in? I do hope so._

 _It does sound as if your Anna will be ready any moment now. I pray that all will go well for her and Mr Bates now. Do write as soon as it all happens. I will bring over a little something for the wee one. I have been busy enough with pieces for Stuart and Mary's little one. I will try for a winter romper suit I think, for the wee one will likely be crawling before the all of the chill passes. I may not have it finished in time, perhaps I will take it to Wakefield with us and see it finished off in the evenings then._

 _And all of this talk of babies brings me to my biggest news yet, dearest Elsie! I don't know how I have held off so well in the telling you of it in this letter for it is the very best of news. I missed all of the signs for none of us were expecting it, but it seems that our Bonnie-lass and Alistair are due to add to their family! Yes, after all of these years! It is hard to believe, for I thought that after Lili-speth maybe Bonnie could not manage any more children, but it seems some time alone when the young lassies were with us at your wedding may have been just enough to see things to rights for them. Bonnie would now be about 3 ½ months along by my reckoning. She only just whispered it to Moira and me yesterday after luncheon. I think she is still in shock herself, and a little worried about it all holding to boot. But she is a strong lass still and I do pray that all will be well. She is well enough in with it to now be feeling less tired and ill (not that she has let on a wink about any of that to anyone, the dear lass). Alistair and Bonnie-lass will likely tell the young lassies before we all head off to Downton— once Hugh is through all of the NAMB testings I think. Rebekah and Lili-Speth are proving bigger helps in the shop than they once were, even just with the sweeping and serving some hot teas. And so, along with Moira and Bonnie out the front, Alistair can handle out the back without David Jr for our week away. Peter, one of the other young lads we have out the back is likely ready to step up. If he proves himself when we are gone, I wouldn't wonder that David Jr will indenture him soon anyway. But I do imagine Rebekah and Lili-speth will dote upon a younger brother or sister now at their ages! They will be such a helping hand for Bonnie-Lass. Oh, Elsie, I am ever so happy for them! Please pray for Bonnie's good health along with me. And now, with luck, we will be due a lovely springtime bairn to celebrate too!_

 _My, but life seems to just get busier all of the time! I thought you and I were meant to be retiring and slowing down, dear Elsie._

 _Give my love to Charles and I hope to hear some short news from you soon. Gosh! Next week is Hugh's testing starts. It is hard to believe! It will mark the end of an era really. But it is still a most happy time for all of us, that much is certain._

 _My love as always,_

 _Becky._


	24. Pt 24: Elsie to Becky, 14th Sept, 1926

**Ephemera—Pt 24- Elsie to Becky, Tuesday 14** **th** **Sept, 1926**

 _oOOo_

 _Tuesday, 14_ _th_ _September, 1926_

 _My Dearest Becky,_

 _That is such wonderful news for Alistair and Bonnie-lass, and the wee girls! I am not sure I can take any more good news for a while! I am so very excited for them all—and yes, of course, my prayers are with them as much as they are with Mary and Stuart, and my dear Anna and Mr Bates, that all will be well for their new bairns._

 _And on that note— I would wager on the end of this week for our Anna. I went to see her this afternoon, just as Dr Clarkson was leaving and Mr Bates was a–fretting! Dear man— I wouldn't wonder that even after all the things those two have been through that this will be the final straw that sees him finally crying for it all. Anna is currently miserable and feels as if she is as big as the side of a barn, and if that bairn doesn't make a showing soon I think she will start shouting at her own belly to call him out! The poor dear thing! I had to forcibly sit her down for a cup of tea before she scrubbed a hole right through the kitchen floorboards underneath the refrigerator— of all places!. Were you ever at all like that dear Becky?— I cannot honestly remember seeing it myself!_

 _My, but where am I to find the time to make more baby clothes! There are too many on the way, surely? But will this change your plans to go to Argyll in the Spring to see Selah's new grandchild? Bonnie-Lass will be due in February will she not? Will Moira and Margie and the young Lassies be enough to cover all the needs of the shop out the front with Bonnie-lass being so busy and, no-doubt, very tired then? Perhaps Charles and I can make a short trip over to Lytham's to help?— but only if we will not be underfoot._

 _You know, with all of these bairns on the way and now with Beryl getting married, I have barely found time to mark out the pattern for a large counterpane for our bed that I wanted to stitch for Charles and my new cottage. I strongly doubt I will have time to get anywhere near blocking out the design before we retire. Still, if all goes well with Baxter and Barrow taking over most things in October, maybe I will be able to spare some extra hours up in our rooms of an evening. I have never made anything of this scope and size before and I think it may be more a Christmas, or likely even Easter or our first Anniversary if these young lassies keep popping out babies for me to be a-visiting and making things for! It certainly will not be ready as a housewarming present for us both at this stage at any rate!_

 _In answer to your question, yes, Beryl and I did get to York last week to shop for dresses, and in fact, Miss Baxter came with us and was such a wonderful help. I had some linen suppliers that I wanted to introduce Miss Baxter to as the new housekeeper at the Abbey. Miss Baxter is well aware of the various deals I have struck with certain suppliers over the years, but at any changing of the guard, they will try to take advantage and reset prices. I did not want any of them thinking that that would happen under this new watch. Miss Baxter held her own though. She has dealt enough with haberdashers and fashion houses for her Ladyship and has also shown some fine mettle when negotiating for the Christmas linen and cloth orders her ladyship likes to place. I think she is beginning to show quite a spine of steel now, Miss Baxter, and I am ever so relieved for it. I have worried at times that she may not be one to speak up for herself — in any circumstances, but as it seems to be with our Mr Barrow, I think that maybe the role will maketh the man— or the woman, as it is in this case. Oh! But you should see some of the lovely fabrics that the likes of Daisy will be receiving this Christmas-time. So pretty and fine. By the by, I did pick up a few cheap remnant pieces to sew up some smocks and bibs and the like for all of these bairns on their way._

 _After the business was out of the way with, Miss Baxter was such a help when it came to choosing Beryl's gown. She has the finest eye for what will suit different ladies and she is already working on some adjustments. I never thought one of the new drop-waisted styles would suit such a full figure as Beryl's but it absolutely does. It is a lovely flowing cotton-silk blend in a delightful light teal colour. It brings out the brightness of Beryl's eyes and then her red hair will look so lovely with it. Miss Baxter will be more than able to make it down to Brounker Road on the morning of the wedding to see to dressing Beryl. Perhaps I will walk down with Daisy at that time as Miss Baxter, just to see Beryl is all right and wish her best luck. Besides which, we need to make sure Daisy goes and enjoys the day from the outset and spends no more time in the kitchen with us. She will have helped us enough on the lead up to it all and she will be best to see Beryl to the Church with Mr and Mrs Philpotts (Beryl's sister and brother-in-law)._

 _Anyway, Miss Baxter said she could actually use straightening irons a little on Beryl's hair to soften how it falls about her face. Maybe she could help see to Margie's and Lizzie's too if time allows. And then we have a lovely trimmed hat with ribbon for Beryl. It matches the teal of the dress and likely we can put some fresh orange blossoms on it too. She is going to knock Bill Mason right out of his socks I am sure! My, but it was such a lovely day to spend with Beryl. We have nary done enough of such things over the years. However, I am hoping that may change now, what with Daisy almost working at a level with Beryl, even on the books now that she is improving all the time with her arithmetic and other studies. I would not wonder that they will start negotiating their hours between them a bit differently — especially now that they will both be coming from Yew Tree Farm each day._

 _And on that front— Absolutely not! Never on my watch will the store-cupboard key go to One Mrs Beryl Ann Patmore, nor a Mrs William Mason! And likely not any other head cook for that matter! If only I could have come up with an equivalent to her naming me Mary Queen of Scots and the Scottish Dragon AND the Scotch Thistle for so many years, I would have done so, believe me! The wee red devil! Anyway, it makes no sense to give it to her now if both she and Daisy are not living in the Abbey. Miss Baxter shall have it safely on her chatelaine as is her right. But you know, the strange thing is, I see that in the future it will actually fall to Mr Barrow to always hold it—that is if Mr Molesley ever moves to make an honest woman of Miss Baxter and sees to her living in the teacher's cottage with him. I do wish that man would get a move on sometimes! Likely Poor Mr Barrow will be the only full-time staff still living in quarters within the next ten years. That is a bit of a sad thought for all, but still, it may suit him well in the long run. He is a good man now for young Master George to spend a little time with, much as his mother always did with Charles as she grew up. It is funny how some things change and yet stays the same at the very same time._

 _oOOo_

 _With regards to Wakefield, it took quite some study of train timetables and the like, but Charles feels it is_ _just_ _manageable, but only if you could see your way clear to remain an extra day. Otherwise, we might just have to give Towton a miss. He is proposing we leave Downton early on Friday 1_ _st_ _to travel from Thirsk to York and then on to Leeds and then Wakefield. We could stay the whole weekend there. The men can play golf on Friday or even the Saturday afternoons if they like. Saturday morning can be for the battlefield and a picnic perhaps. Then on the Sunday, we could all attend church at the cathedral and you and I can have the rest of the day to ourselves as the men traipse off to find a fishing spot somewhere along the Calder. Then Monday morning we could see our way to Ferrybridge staying the day exploring there and the night somewhere near the station. Charles thought he could go out before the dawn Tuesday to try some more fishing nearby on the Aire and then meet us directly at the station to take the Northern branch line to Ulleskelf. A bus only runs back out from there to Towton in the morning after that first train arrives and then it returns to Ulleskelf ready for the last train into York. We could just visit for the day and end up back at Downton very late and very tired; or, we could stay at the Inn at Towton that night and that way we would not be so rushed. Although, I don_ _'_ _t know that there is much there at Towton but a nice village and an ancient flat field to see, truth be told! However, with the latter option, we could leave for Ulleskelf on the Wednesday morning bus and then be on the train to York and Thirsk and we could be back in Downton by the mid-afternoon. I think Bill and Beryl will be back from Windermere on the Wednesday too. Beryl has always talked about wanting to see the Lakes District in the Autumn. I wouldn't wonder that it is very lovely. My! But we could end up having as long away as Beryl on her honeymoon with this trip Charles is planning! Either way, Charles and I need to be back at the Abbey to ensure everything is ready for the family_ _'_ _s return on the Friday afternoon._

 _Anyway, you could leave late on the Thursday 7_ _th_ _for Lytham after seeing Hugh and Lizzie one last time, or stay until the Friday morning even. Please wire a quick yes or no to the extended dates and which ones at that. Charles can then get busy with the bookings. It would mean a full two weeks away for you and David, but I would so love it if you both could manage that little bit longer with us. We can work out better plans for Christmas during that time too. Charles would say I am plotting something just now if he could hear my thoughts— and he would not be wrong! But, I would really much rather discuss ideas with you whilst we are away together, Becky dear._

 _Do give our best love to Bonnie-Lass and Alistair while all their news is still a little bit of a secret over there! I am ever so happy for them!_

 _I will likely only wire you back with confirmed details for our little trip in this next week, for I do not see that I will have enough time to sit and write at any length again. No doubt you are just as busy now too! I do hope Hugh is not getting too het up about next week. Our best love to him too. We are both sure that all of his hard work and diligence will be duly recognised._

 _All of our best love to you all,_

 _Elsie and Charles._

 _P.S_ _. All the requested sugars and colours for David_ _'_ _s icing of the cake have been ordered today as well._

 _E.M.C_


End file.
